Sakura's Dad
by IaMAloneForever
Summary: Deidara et Sakura sortent ensemble. Tout va bien. Enfin, ça c'était avant...Avant qu'il ne rencontre Sasori. Et que tout ne s'entremêle, qu'ils ne se cherchent, se trouvent et se détruisent dans un même souffle brutal.
1. Une rencontre gênante

**Disclamer :**** Vous le savez comme moi, s'ils ne sont pas à moi ils ne sont pas à vous, s'ils ne sont pas à vous ils ne sont pas à moi, donc ils appartiennent à Kishimoto !**

**Auteur ****: Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas c'est IaMAloneForever. Pour le reste, et pour les flemmards, c'est IaM.**

**Rating :**** K+ pour l'instant mais rien ne dit que je ne passerais pas dans le M. **

**Pairing :**** Dei/Saku (ne m'embrochez paaaaaas !), Saso/Dei (vous voyez, tout fini par s'arranger ^^) **

**Genre : ****Romance et Humour pour l'instant. Mais l'angst et le hurt attendent dans l'ombre… Ou pas.**

**Résumé :**** Deidara sent que son histoire avec Sakura touche à sa fin. Seulement, il y a quelque chose qui le pousse à ne pas la laisser tomber : son père.**

**Note :**** Je vous jure qu'on va presque atteindre les 4 pages ! On y est presque bientôt on aura fait la moitié du parcours des Espagnols ! Courage ! Enfin, pour l'instant, voilà quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, depuis que j'ai écouté la chanson « Stacy's Mom » de Fontains of Wayne. J'avais dans l'idée d'attendre la fin de « Enchaînés ! » pour la publier mais vu que la fin approche à grand pas, et… c'est personnel. On meurt tous un jour, autant bien vivre, nan ?**

* * *

Deidara, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, bougonnait en silence. Sortir avec une fille, tout le monde disait que c'est bien mais au final, c'était l'enfer. Pas la peine de se mentir là-dessus, les filles…non, pas toute les filles, certaines filles plutôt, pour ne pas dire la plupart, était des déceptions ambulantes qui vendraient père et mère pour une cigarette ou un tube de rouge à lèvre, allez savoir lequel est le pire… Le blond ne faisait jamais office de stéréotype mais il fallait avouer que sa petite amie actuelle était un cliché à elle toute seule : Sakura Haruno. Alors qu'il y a encore deux semaines il brûlait d'amour pour elle, qu'il s'était battu pour l'avoir, les flammes de la passion qu'il entretenait à l'égard de la rose n'étaient plus que des cendres chaudes de déception. C'était écoeurant de devoir tout les jours supporter cette fille et ses incessants « et est ce que je met ce slim ? », « et ce petit haut ? », « et…la couleur ? ». Bien entendu quand on a des cheveux roses et des yeux verts, il est souvent difficile de trouver des vêtements pour s'accorder. Déjà que le sculpteur n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, le lèche vitrine avec la fleur de cerisier était semblable aux cours de mathématiques : une mort lente.

Le blond androgyne repassa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et clama :

**« Pour l'amour du ciel Sakura veut-tu bien sortir de ces toilettes ? »**

Une demi-heure qu'elle s'était enfermée dedans…On se demandait vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ! Dire que ses amis l'avaient envié quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec la rose… Maintenant ses amis, il voudrait bien les revoir ! Cette fille lui accaparait tout son temps ! Même Tobi lui manquait ! Les blagues pas marrantes d'Hidan, le calme extraordinaire de Kakuzu, le regard d'Itachi, la folie de Kisame… C'était loin. Depuis trois semaines c'était sa petite amie qui le suivait partout, et honnêtement, elle était bien loin de l'agréable compagnie de Tenten le garçon manqué qui s'ignore, ou Temari la sauvageonne.

**« Pour l'amour du ciel non… »** Commença la rose, des toilettes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, comme à son habitude un peu trop maquillé : des cils ostentatoires, du fard à paupières qui ne mettait pas du tout en valeur ses yeux et tant de fond de teint qu'on crut qu'elle avait plongé son visage dans une piscine de produit de beauté –mais il paraissait que ça plaisait aux garçons-, coiffée n'importe comment avec des pinces dessus de là et une houppette tout simplement ridicule, un t-shirt style large et délavé représentant Mickey et Minnie Mouse –ces hauts pullulaient ces derniers temps- ainsi qu'un jean slim noir, le tout complété par des « Kaporals » roses.

Deidara se retint pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Décidément, il détestait la mode, et ses vêtements d'inspiration punk étaient là pour le prouver. Pourtant au fond de lui, il aimait bien cette fille.

**« Mais pour le tiens, oui. »** Acheva sa petite copine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La rose lui prit la main, et ils sortirent enfin de l'Université de Konoha, ensemble, comme des petits amis heureux et amoureux, et d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai qu'ils l'étaient. Un long silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'arrêt du bus. Le week-end s'annonçait enfin, ils avaient réussi à retirer les cours du samedi de leur emploi du temps surchargés et les jeunes premiers avaient prévu de se faire une sortie pour oublier que les cours avaient repris.

**« Alors, on va voir quoi au cinéma ?** Demanda Deidara.

-**Je voudrais aller voir « **_**Happy Few**_** » ».** Lui répondit sa copine en envoyant un sms.

Deidara, qui était sur le trottoir, en train de guetter l'arrivée du bus, tourna la tête vers sa petite amie, les yeux ronds, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il ait entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

**« Quoi, encore ? »** S'exclama t-il, abasourdi.

La jeune fille lui sourit et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

**« En fait, je suis parti voir « **_**Le dernier exorcisme**_** » hier avec des copines…**

**-Tu aurais pu me le dire… »** Bougonna Deidara en entrant sa tête dans ses épaules et regardant ailleurs.

Pour se faire pardonner, la rose lui donna un maigre baiser au gout de cerise. Le bus arriva à ce moment là. Les deux adolescents montèrent, et bien que Sakura prit la peine de valider son titre de transport, Deidara préféra aller s'affaler d'avance sur une place sur un siège pliable au milieu du bus, près de la porte. Sa copine s'installa à ses côtés.

**« Au fait, il va falloir qu'on passe chez moi d'abord. »** Annonça t-elle en cherchant dans son cartable.

Deidara fronça les sourcils et lança un regard surpris à sa compagne.

**« Chez toi ?** S'étonna t-il. **Mais, ce n'est pas ce bus là !**

**-Si,** sourit la Haruno, **mais là je vais chez mon père. »**

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Deidara blanchit à vue d'œil. Son… père… ?

L'androgyne se tassa contre le dossier de son siège et se laissa glisser en murmurant un bref « génial ». Lui et les pères, ça faisait deux. Le blond avait une certaine expérience amoureuse et les pères étaient les plus difficiles à vivre. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs : entre ceux qui étaient trop protecteurs, armoires à glace tatoués et sans doute ancien marins, et ceux un peu trop relâchés qui rotaient et parlaient sexe à longueur de temps, Deidara avait eu sa dose.

Ils descendirent un arrêt avant le terminus, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de trajet, avant de prendre encore un autre bus de l'autre côté de la route, convoité uniquement par des personnes âgés, au grand bonheur de Deidara qui avait eut une surdose de jeunes pour la semaine. Ils montèrent dans le transport en commun et cette fois ci le jeune couple décida de rester debout. Au bout de dix minutes, Sakura appuya donc sur le bouton, signe qu'ils descendaient au prochain arrêt, et en profita pour sourire à son petit ami qui lui rendit son sourire.

Les amoureux descendirent donc du bus, et la rose guida l'androgyne le long d'une avenue presque rurale jusqu'à un immeuble à l'étrange architecture en U et aux toits bleus, non loin du fleuve qui traversait la ville. Deidara suivit Sakura jusqu'au bas d'un immeuble. La fleur de cerisier composa brièvement le code et, faute d'ascenseur, fit monter au sculpteur trois étages avant d'arriver enfin à un appartement, en duplex.

**« Ma chambre est au deuxième étage. »** Fit la Haruno en faisant un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

Deidara n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle le prit par le col et lui fit traverser le salon avant qu'ils montent et l'escalier et qu'elle le pousse donc dans sa chambre à coucher, avant de balancer son sac dans un coin de la pièce. L'objet atterrit sur son chien roux, Kyûubi, qui s'en alla en jappant. Deidara ne put même pas rire du malheur du canidé que Sakura déposa avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond bien entendu comprit immédiatement la manœuvre quand Sakura commença à lui enlever son t-shirt et que sa langue se frayait un chemin vers la sienne, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour participer à quoi que ce soit, seulement au moment où il posait ses mains aux ongles vernis sur la taille crème de sa petite amie, une voix moqueuse leur dit :

**« Ah je vois que je dérange. »**

Les deux adolescents se stoppèrent immédiatement dans leurs manœuvres pour tourner la tête vers la porte ouverte sur un homme. Sakura gloussa mais Deidara changea instantanément de couleur, et s'éloigna de sa petite amie en levant les bras comme s'il se faisait arrêter par la police. Sakura retint un éclat de rire et sortit de la chambre. Son compagnon lui lança un regard paniqué dans le genre « qu'est ce que tu fait ? Ne me laisse pas seul ici ! »

La jeune fille passa devant lui en disant :

**« Je vais me préparer ! »**

Elle passa derrière l'homme qui les avait stoppé, avant de se retourner et de chuchoter à son petit ami :

**« Je t'aime ! »**

Ajouté à cela un clin d'œil avant de disparaître hors de la pièce. Deidara fit une grimace et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « moi aussi ». En effet le blond était plutôt en situation précaire : seul face au père de la fille avec qui il allait…eh bien…

Sentant sa mort imminente, il détailla son bourreau. Pas très grand, peut-être une demi tête de moins que le blond, il paressait étonnement jeune, mais l'éclat de ses orbes marrons brillants comme du verre disait de ne pas s'y méprendre. Il avait les yeux mi-clos surmontée de sourcils framboises parfaitement bien tracés, un nez qui se faisait discret et légèrement brillant, ajoutant un éclat singulier à sa peau pâle et ses lèvres fines et douces qu'on avait immédiatement envie d'embrasser, et pour clore le tout, une touffe de cheveux rouges qui bien que désordonnés étaient dans un style non-négligeable, brillants et doux comme de la soie rouge. Deidara déglutit.

**« Euh… Je suppose que vous êtes le père de Sakura… »** Couina t-il en tentant un sourire.

Le blond avait toujours le ventre à l'air, Sakura ayant tenté de le déposséder de son t-shirt avant qu'ils ne soient stoppés. L'homme, le visage neutre, se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres tandis qu'il détaillait le blond de haut en bas, ayant pris appui sur le coin du mur. L'androgyne déglutit. Il avait l'impression que ce roux le déshabillait du regard et c'était atrocement gênant. Et d'un autre côté Deidara n'arrivait pas y croire. Comment cet homme à la beauté naturelle, froide et mystérieuse pouvait-il être le père de Sakura ? Sa Sakura ? La Sakura Haruno ? Impossible ! Où étaient les cheveux roses ostentatoires, les grands yeux d'un vert kiwi insipide, le grand front qui faisait office de satellite… ? Non, impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être son père. Ou alors Sakura tenait tout de sa mère.

**« Et toi, tu es qui ? » **Demanda son vis-à-vis de but en blanc d'une voix sèche et tremblante.

Houuuu…Deidara eu un geste de recul. Il avait l'air calme vu d'ici le rouquin, mais apparemment il allait droit au but et n'aimait pas trop attendre… Le blond sentait sa dernière heure arrivée. Il déglutit et balbutia :

**« Je suis…euh…Je suis Deidara…Oui, voilà, Deidara. »**

Le roux haussa un sourcil surpris et regarda le blond dans les yeux. L'artiste explosif se sentait perdre ses moyens.

**« Deidara… ? »**

Apparemment le roux attendait au moins un nom de famille. Seulement le petit ami de Sakura était tellement gêné et son esprit était tant perturbé qu'il en venait à ne plus savoir aligner les mots.

**« Euh, Deidara, juste Deidara ! » **Bégaya t-il.

Tentant de retrouver une contenance, le blond prit la main libre du roux et se mit à la secouer frénétiquement, un grand sourire débile sur les lèvres, de la sueur perlant sur son front, les joues rougies par la gêne. Le roux se laissa faire, incrédule, bien que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion. Le jeune blond lâcha ensuite sa main et recula.

Le père de Sakura dévisagea le blond bizarre. Il avait l'air soudain gêné, tripotait ses cheveux, remettait en place ses vêtements, se dépoussiérait… ça amusait beaucoup le géniteur de la rose de voir ce petit blond intimidé.

Devant le silence environnant, le roux plaça une mèche gênant derrière son oreille avant de dire d'un ton railleur :

**« Eh bien, **_**juste**_** Deidara, **-il appuya bien sur les mots, montrant à quel point il se moquait de la maladresse du jeune homme- **je suis Akasuna no Sasori, le père de Sakura… Mais ça tu le savais déjà, je me trompe ?**

**- Euh…** Répondit le blond en ravalant sa salive. **Je ne connaissais pas votre nom.**

**-Bon, eh bien**, railla le père de Sakura, **tu t'endormira moins con ce soir. »**

Si il se serait retrouvé face à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, de quelque sorte que ce soit, la première phrase qui serait venu à l'esprit de l'androgyne aurait été « whoua comment il se prend pas pour de la merde ! ». Mais ledit Akasuna no Sasori lui faisait totalement perdre les pédales. Un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Sasori sorti de la chambre sans demander son reste. Deidara, les jambes coupées par la surprise, tomba sur le sol. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et une étrange chaleur envahissait son corps, et surtout en endroit bien précis… Le blond se boucha le nez et pencha la tête en arrière, tentant de faire retourner son sang d'où il venait. Haletant, il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et se releva, menaçant de tomber à chaque pas tant il était ébranlé par cette rencontre inattendue. Il descendit les escaliers en fanfare et déboucha dans le salon… Dans lequel se tenait le père de Sakura. Deidara crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

**« Sakura je crois que ton ami s'en va ! » **Railla à voix haute Sasori, assis sur le canapé, en train de lire un journal sans lancer un seul regard au petit ami de sa fille.

Deidara voulu lui faire signe de se taire mais il perdait déjà ses moyens, encore une fois. Ses jambes se remirent à trembler, et, honteux et confus, le sculpteur traversa le salon à grande vitesse. Il arrivait dans l'entrée quand il entendit une exclamation étonnée derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Sakura, les cheveux humides, en serviette, ses cheveux bouclants et tombant sur ses épaules, le visage humide et ruisselant, une brosse dans la main.

**« Deidara ?** Demanda t-elle, l'air incrédule. **Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Deidara afficha un air désolé et tenta un sourire de la famille des rictus, mais pour le coup, il avait trop chaud. Et ce dans tout les sens du terme.

**« On se rappelle, d'accord ? »** Tenta t-il.

Il sortit en trombe de l'appartement et traversa le couloir aussi rapidement qu'un HGV (Humain à Grande Vitesse) et, téléphone en main, composa son premier numéro préenregistré. Le téléphone sonna une fois seulement qu'une voix douce et légèrement grave retentit. Deidara ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il clama :

**« Itachi, il m'es arrivé un truc de dingue ! **

_-__**T'as découvert que Sakura était pas faite pour toi et tu préfère les mecs !**_ Railla son meilleur ami à travers le combiné.

**-J'te déteste… » **Persifla Deidara en sortant de l'immeuble.

* * *

**IaM : Beuuuuuuuh !**

**Sasori : Wou IaM c'est quoi cette tête ?**

**IaM : Fatiguée !**

**Deidara : Et pourquoi tu dors pas ?**

**IaM *mode zombie on* : Posteeeeeer !**

**Sasori : IaM ?**

**IaM : Posteeeeeer !**

**Deidara : Putain elle fait vraiment peur à voir.**

**Sasori : Tu m'étonnes.**

**IaM : _ Bwaaaaaa !**

**Deidara : Faut la sauver de la folie qui la ronge avant qu'elle nous ponde encore un truc…**

**Sasori : J'arrange le coup, dans la nuque, elle sentira rien.**

**Deidara : Mais enfin on peut pas la tuer maintenant !**

**Sasori : Pourquoi ?**

**Deidara : Bah parce qu'on est pas ensemble et je sors avec Sakura.**

**Sasori : Quelle misère, une telle plaie sur le dos…**

**IaM : Fanfictiiiiiiion _**

**Deidara : Déjà, il faut dire au lecteurs de ne pas paniquer…**

**Sasori : La suite de « Enchaînés ! » est prête, elle passe juste sous l'œil de la bêta-lectrice !**

**IaM : Geuuuuu !**

**Deidara : Peut-être que les lecteurs devraient lâcher des reviews non ?**

**Sasori : C'est une excellente idée !**


	2. Installation troublante

**Disclamer : Merci Kishimoto-sama pour ton infinie bonté de…Non en fait il m'as pas filé ses personnages. Ils sont toujours à lui.**

**Auteur : IaMAloneForever. Fan de vous, et de moi ^^ *sors***

**Rating : Hmm… Toujours K+ pour l'instant même si ça vire presque T, avec la religion tout ça…**

**Pairing : Un Dei/Saku invisible et un Saso/Dei pour le moins étrange.**

**Genre : Romance et Humour, mes préférés. Quand j'ai dit que l'angst arrivait, personne ne m'a crue. Voyez maintenant.**

**Note : Voilà donc le second chapitre ! Et dès le premier, 11 reviews, ça fait plus que plaisir, je suis bien payé dis donc ! ^^ Donc la voici en exclu, la suite de cette fic qui as fait le buzz *sors* juste avant le chapitre décisif d' « Enchaînés » qui se fait plus que désirer…**

**Vous avez été 90% a péter un câble rien qu'en voyant le titre, relax, je suis pas encore tarée à ce point là, je tiens à la santé de Deidara, Sakura n'est que…la transition entre Sasori et Deidara ^^'' faut pas se fâcher. Et non, Itachi n'est pas médium et c'est encore moins un dieu mdr, il a juste eu un petit coup de chance… Pour cette fois mwahaha ^^**

**PS : ça m'as fendu le cœur aussi, le Dei/Saku, croyez moi TT-TT**

**Et un chapitre pour m'Halloween ! Vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais passer à côté ? Bon j'ai UN jour de retard mais vous allez pas me trucider quand même !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Mwa Yuma Yuka : Oui, Deidara sort avec Saku-rat, mais comme tu peux le constater ça a l'air plus que passager, à très court terme ^^ ne t'en fait pas ! Sinon contente que tu aimes, mais attention ne deviens pas folle !**

**sasoxxdei : J'espérais te revoir XD même si je savais que t'allait pas tarder. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que mon humour touche, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ je compte sur toi pour me suivre mdr ! Biz' !**

**Sugar-junkie : *o* ma chérie anonyme ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis, (ou de moins que tu lis le premier chapitre hu hu hu) de ce yaoi ! Tu m'aime tellement que tu me suis partout en fait XD *sors***

**Alors là, tu m'étonne, larguée sans remords la Sakura, surtout pour…SASORIIII *cri de groupie* !**

**Merci pour ta review j'espère te revoir )**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture chers lecteurs ! **

**Ready set go, it's time to ****run!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha flânait sur le canapé. Décontracté, en t-shirt jean chaussettes, les cheveux détachés, utilisant à lui tout seul les trois places du sofa de son salon, il n'avait en main que la télécommande de l'écran plat qu'il s'était offert récemment, et à voir sa tête, on aurait pu croire que rien que l'action d'appuyer sur le bouton pour changer de chaîne demandait un effort surhumain. Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier pour s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée qui faisait partie du salon.

**« Itachi, je sors. » **Signala Sasuke en prenant sa veste et son écharpe sur le portemanteau juste devant la porte.

L'aîné ne tiqua même pas, mais sa voix froide s'éleva dans la pièce, sans appel :

**« Pas question. Je parie que ta chambre est un foutoir pas possible. »**

Sasuke, stoppé dans son élan, jeta un regard dédaigneux à son frère, du moins au canapé dont il ne voyait que le dossier.

**« Comme si tu t'en préoccupais de ma chambre. **Railla t-il.** En fait tu ne t'occupes même pas de moi… »**

Dans un effort surhumain de volonté, Itachi augmenta le volume de la télé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir si Brigitte allait avouer à Josiane qu'elle avait couché avec son mari qui en réalité était son frère bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'écouter les déboires de son émo de jeune frère complètement désespéré, bien qu'il les entendu malgré lui…

**« J'aurais même pas du revenir en France, **soupira Sasuke, froid,** j'était mieux au Japon, au moins Madara… »**

_Ding dong._

Sauvé par le gong, comme on dit si bien. La sonnette mit fin à la « discussion » entre les deux frères. Itachi ferma les yeux et émit un bref grognement qui a lui tout seul voulait dire « ouvre la porte et ferme ta gueule. »

Sasuke souffla, puis partit ouvrir la porte. Et il eut la peur de sa vie. Deidara, le gothique explosif qui servait de meilleur ami à son frère aîné, se tenait devant lui, paumes ouvertes, dévoilants deux bouches dégoulinantes de sang qui lui tiraient la langue. Deidara lui aussi affichait un visage d'outre-tombe, et tirait la langue.

**« Dis donc toi, depuis quand on s'adresse à ses aînés de cette façon, hm ? » **Grogna t-il d'une voix de psychopathe.

Le cadet des Uchihas s'évanouit sans autre forme de procès. Itachi, surpris par le « boum » produit par la chute de son jeune frère, se leva, et constata son meilleur ami blond qui s'essuyait les mains sur son jean, à demi-mort de rire.

**« Un café s'il te plait, hm ! » **Commanda le flavescent.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et alla vers la cuisine pendant que Deidara s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Le café sembla reveiller Itachi qui était tout ouïe quand son meilleur ami lui raconta comment il avait rencontré le père de Sakura la veille, les sentiments qui l'avaient submergés à ce moment là, l'impression qu'il en avait eu, ses réactions anormales… L'Uchiha suivait calmement le récit incroyable, absorbant sa boisson matinale, et rit bien quand il compris qu'il avait touché juste. Il dit en plaisantant qu'il avait toujours su que son ami préférait les hommes, et qu'il allait s'attirer pas mal d'ennui vu qu'il était attiré par le père de sa copine. Face à la répartie, Deidara vira rouge, puis bleu, et il sembla même que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tandis qu'il gonflait les joues, outré.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer à Itachi ce qu'il restait de sa tasse de café en pleine figure que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Et entre le flavescent et le téléphone mobile, c'était une grande histoire d'amour, il en avait un depuis ses six ans, et maintenant qu'il en avait 19, son nouveau téléphone cellulaire était comme greffé à lui.

Itachi, toujours serein, termina sa tasse et alla la déposer dans sa cuisine. Quand il revint, Deidara pianotait à toute vitesse sur son téléphone, et grogna pour répondre à la question secrète de son ami :

**« …Sakura m'as envoyé un sms, hm. « **_**Je suis chez mon père, je t'attends…**_** »**

**-Et tu vas y aller. » **Conclut Itachi en faisant un sourire en coin.

L'androgyne explosif soupira haut et fort, croisa les bras derrière la nuque et se tassa dans le canapé. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes de réflexion pour soupirer :

**« Tss…Ouais. Enfin, pour Sakura, hein, hm… »**

Le blond se leva, serra la main de son ami et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès. L'Uchiha ricana. Pour Sakura, bien sûr…

* * *

Deidara, quelque peu essoufflé d'avoir eu à courir derrière les bus, sonna à la porte dont il avait gardé un très net souvenir. Un peu angoissé en songeant qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, il refit sa coiffure, vérifia son maquillage et épousseta ses vêtements. Une minute plus tard, Sakura lui ouvrit, toute sourire, et toute propre, les cheveux lissés et maquillé toujours à outrance. Elle lui prit le poignet pour l'inciter à entrer, claqua littéralement la porte, et hurla :

**« PAPA ! J'AI TROUVE QUELQU'UN POUR T'AIDER A INSTALLER LA CUISINE ! »**

L'androgyne, qui retirait ses chaussures, se stoppa. L'information mit un certain temps à arriver à son cerveau, et ça fit « boum ». Deidara jura en silence, encore une fois victime d'une explosion.

Il retira également sa veste et suivit Sakura dans la cuisine. Assis sur un carton, dos au mur, le beau Sasori écoutait de la musique, mains dans les poches, yeux fermés, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence des deux jeunes adultes. Il fallut que Sakura tape dans ses mains pour sortir le roux de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit les yeux constata sa fille, puis Deidara. En voyant le blond, son visage se crispa, comme s'il retenait un fou rire. L'amour propre de l'androgyne en fut donc plus que blessé. Il était si ridicule que ça ?

**« Allez viens, **dit Sasori en descendant de son carton, **on a du travail. »**

Avec un air aussi dépité que la veille, Deidara regarda Sakura l'abandonner pour rejoindre les escaliers. Traîtresse… Il sursauta quand la voix mélodieuse et pourtant froide de Sasori parvint à ses oreilles.

**« Gamin, j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse attendre, dépêche toi. » **

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, seul le frigo était installé. Evidemment, un frigo américain, c'était dur à porter. Deidara se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'adossa au mur. Une sieste ne serait pas de repos. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses petits bras malingres n'étaient pas faits pour déménager, ils étaient faits pour sculpter ! A quoi avait donc pensé Sakura ?

Il jurait à tout va dans sa tête, ne pouvant se résoudre de dire à haute voix tout les jurons qui lui passaient par la tête, de crainte de faire chauffer les oreilles de son hôte.

Non mécontent d'avoir enfin droit à une pause, Sasori s'assit sur le seul tabouret disponible dans la grande cuisine qu'il réaménageait, et s'ouvrit une boisson gazeuse. Deidara, lui, carrément en sueur, retira son t-shirt sans préavis, le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, et se détacha les cheveux, en respirant comme un boeuf. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte à ce moment là que le père de sa petite amie le reluquait intensément –toujours en le regardant de haut en plus !- et avait toujours la capsule de sa boisson dans la main.

Le blond déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il avait stoppé l'Akasuna dans son élan. Le visage du roux fut étiré d'un maigre sourire et il lui dit d'un ton provocateur :

**« Pousse le frigo un peu plus par là. »**

Deidara grossit les yeux, et encore une fois, jura entre ses dents. Il se leva malgré tout en se retenant de ne pas déboîter la porte de ce maudit frigo.

Escroc… Et pourtant, tellement séduisant !

Une fois le frigo un peu plus poussé d'une quarantaine de centimètres, se doutant bien que le roux avait du se payer sa tête pendant les vingt minutes que cela lui avait pris, Deidara se rassit par terre. Un silence se fit dans la cuisine.

**« Si tu as soif, la glacière est sur la table du salon. »**

Deidara sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Il releva la tête, et la secoua. Sasori continuait sans gêne de boire sa boisson et regardait ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Le blond mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information mais franchement, une boisson fraîche ne serait pas de refus !

Les muscles en compote, il se releva et marcha jusqu'au salon. Sur la table basse trônait une glacière bleue qui apparut pour lui comme le messie de la journée. Il l'ouvrit et se laissa envoûter par la fraîcheur volatile qui en sortit, et se décida à choisir lui aussi une boisson fraîche. Bon sang, ce roux moqueur et sexy savait vivre, y avait pas à dire !

Il retourna dans la cuisine, repris sa place initiale, ouvrit sa cannette et commença à boire goulûment, se coupant littéralement du monde extérieur.

**« Eh ! »**

Encore une fois, la voix du géniteur de Sakura le tira de sa rêverie. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Et pourquoi l'interpeller aussi salement ? Il ne connaissait pas son nom ou quoi ?

Deidara se stoppa et émit un bref « hn ? ». Sasori le regardait, l'air pratiquement hilare.

**« T'as du Fanta qui coule ici… » **Ricana le roux aux yeux brun en pointant avec son index le coin de sa bouche pour continuer sur son menton.

Deidara se sentit honteux et confus. Il s'affichait vraiment là, y avait pas à dire ! Il se regarda et en effet, de la boisson coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, sur son menton, et tombait même sur son torse imberbe. Chiasse alors ! Le blond prit son t-shirt qui traînait par terre et s'essuya grossièrement. Il remarqua alors que dans l'action, Sasori s'était retourné.

**« Dépêche toi. **Lui dit l'aîné. **On a encore le four et le lave vaisselle à installer. »**

Le flavescent hocha la tête, se leva et suivit son hôte dans le salon tout en se disant qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à faire des efforts pour ne pas finir en charpie. Pour tenter de rattraper sa conduite de gamin des dernières minutes, Deidara posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis hier.

**« Euh, dites, Monsieur Akasuna, hm… ?**

**-Quoi ? » **Répondit l'autre, apparemment agacé, en sortant un cutter de sa poche pour ouvrir le carton du lave-vaisselle.

Deidara regarda ailleurs en faisant une moue des lèvres, tonitruant ses index à tout va, avant d'enfin demander :

**« Euh…Vous avez quel âge, hm ? »**

La question jeta un blanc. Sasori se stoppa dans son coupage de carton, et tourna la tête. Il afficha soudain un air intéressé.

**« Pourquoi, tu m'en donne combien ? »**

Deidara fut désarçonné par la question. Bien entendu, il avait horreur qu'on réponde à une question par une autre question, mais il tentait de tout mettre en œuvre pour plaire à cet homme, alors céder à un petit caprice n'était pas un gros sacrifice dans son amour propre.

**« Bah, je sais pas, hm ! **Révéla t-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant claquer ses mains contre ses cuisses en relâchant ses bras.** A vous voir, vous avez l'air carrément plus jeune que moi ! Je ne sais pas moi, dans les seize, hm ! »**

Il guetta la réaction de Sasori. Vu l'air que l'auburn affichait, il devait avoir l'ego sérieusement flatté.

**« Oh… **Dit le roux.** C'est curieux de penser ça quand on sait que je suis le père de ta copine. J'ai trente-cinq ans… Mais merci du compliment. »**

Deidara ne sut plus quoi dire. Il devait vraiment avoir flatté l'ego de Sasori mais se sentait terriblement ridicule d'avoir donné un âge aussi approximatif… Mais qui pourrait le croire ? Le père de Sakura ressemblait à un ange artificiel, façonné par des mains humaines à la recherche de la perfection, ses traits si juvénile et son air si las l'apparentaient à tout les anges du ciel, alors que ses railleries et ses sourires sarcastiques ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un démon…tout en étant terriblement séduisant. Il était donc impossible de savoir qui le roux était vraiment. Deidara se gratta la nuque et dis :

**« Euh…On se remet au travail, hm ? »**

* * *

Enfin de retour chez lui, Deidara jeta ses vêtements baignés de sueur par terre et, en caleçon, se jeta sur son canapé de cuir en poussant un immense soupire d'aise. Sasori était un tortionnaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Sinon, pourquoi acheter des choses aussi lourdes ? D'autant plus que pour compenser son humour minable, le blond avait du travailler deux fois plus, autant dire que le père de sa petite amie ne s'était pas sali les mains plus que ça !

Tout dans ses réflexions, Deidara ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher de lui à pas de loup, un seau entre les mains, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres…

**« Sanctus Espiritus ! Que Jashin purifie ton âme impure ! »**

En sentant l'eau brûlante lui tomber sur le corps, Deidara hurla et se leva en sursaut, manquant de trébucher sur la table basse. Il constata rapidement sa chevelure dorée trempée et les plaques rouges qui se formaient sur sa peau fragile de blond, brusquement agressée. Le blond jura intérieurement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul auteur possible à cet acte stupide.

**« Hidan ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, hm ! »**

Hidan, 22 ans, grand frère de Deidara, se fendait la poire, et proprement. Contrairement à son cadet, il n'avait pas les cheveux blonds mais argentés, et ses yeux étaient roses, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que le jeune homme était né albinos. Converti au Jashinisme, religion qui prônait la destruction de toute forme de vie, -sans doute inventé par lui- il ne ratait jamais une occasion de « laver son frère athée de ses péchés ». Et comme à chaque fois, c'était une expérience hilarante !

Et le blond se mit à poursuivre son frère aîné dans toute la maison…

* * *

Chez Sasori, c'était une toute autre sorte de purification qui se jouait.

Le rouquin s'installa dans le salon, s'affaissa dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table. Bien que peu épuisé par le travail qu'il avait fourni, il avait tout de même besoin d'un remontant, et la cigarette qu'il avait attendu toute la journée n'en serait que meilleure suite aux évènements dont il avait été malgré lui la victime.

En allumant son bâton de tabac, il récita paisiblement un « Je vous salue Marie. » en bonne et due forme.

En effet, Sasori était fervent chrétien, religion imposée depuis son enfance par sa grand-mère depuis la mort de ses parents, et avait fini par s'accrocher et à y croire, malgré son homosexualité omniprésente qui l'avait poussé à quitter la mère de Sakura. Il était à l'image de sa religion : plein de contradiction.

Ayant fini sa prière, le roux put enfin savourer sa cigarette. Les évènements survenus aujourd'hui le dépassaient.

Deidara était un jeune homme maladroit, stupide…mais vif et arrogant. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait défini. Ni plus ni moins qu'un autre sujet de moquerie du commun des mortels.

Alors pourquoi, quand ce traître avait retiré son t-shirt sous ses yeux, le marionnettiste avait alors sentit son cœur s'embraser ? C'était comme une brûlure, une torture, les flammes de la chevelure blonde du petit ami de sa fille avait dévoré le corps du roux de visions tout bonnement obscènes ! Alors quand l'insolent avait fait couler sa boisson sur son torse…Rah, il avait sentit l'Enfer noircir sa chair ! Cela ne pouvait être que volontaire !

S'efforçant d'oublier le démon de luxure que sa fille avait choisi pour compagnon, Sasori expira par la bouche. Erreur. Grossière erreur.

Au milieu des rideaux de fumées qu'il expulsa, il lui sembla que le jeune blond se dessinait, que ses traits apparaissaient, que sa chevelure dansait. Sasori se sentit obnubilé par cette vision démoniaque.

Il en oublia la vertu, le Ciel, la droiture… Hypnotisé, il mit ses mains dans la fumée, et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait le toucher, sentir cette sorcière tentatrice, cette fleur du mal, son corps… De pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser…

Complètement pris dans la fumée de la cigarette, Sasori se mit soudainement à tousser bruyamment. Evidemment, c'était de la fumée, ni plus ni moins. Le roux, victime d'illusion, en avait oublié ses pauvres poumons ! Il toussa tellement fort que Sakura descendit les escaliers, brusquement paniquée, et le héla :

**« Papa ? Papa, ça va ? »**

Sasori toussa encore un peu, écarta la fumée à grand geste, et écrasa sa cigarette sur son cendrier. Trop c'était trop, il avait assez fumé pour aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs c'était la dernière fois qu'il touchait à une cigarette pour au moins vingt ans !

**« Tout va bien ma chérie, j'ai été…intoxiqué par ma cigarette. » **Articula t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

* * *

***relit les dernières lignes* C'est clair, j'ai pété une durite, y a pas a dire x)**

**Je voulais attendre le prochain chapitre pour zoomer un peu plus sur Sasori mais je commence dès maintenant, et nous allons passer tout le prochain chapitre uniquement de son côté cette fois ! Voyez ça comme…une transition.**

**Bon, j'imagine qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses qui doivent vous paumer.**

**Déjà, Hidan frère aîné de Deidara… Hmm… Que dire… ? Ils ont pas de famille tout les deux. Et pis avec leur caractère explosif, ils se ressemblent un peu. J'ai trouvé l'excuse de l'albinos par hasard XD, et puis ça m'épargnait la peine de faire des parents à Deidara, comme si y avait pas assez de pression, de plus, l'opposition Jashin/Dieu pourra aussi être un côté intéressant de la fic…**

**D'ailleurs parlons en, de Dieu XD, je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui m'as pris, j'ai du voir un peu trop « Le Bossu de Notre Dame » ces derniers temps, surtout que je suis en pleine lecture du livre, ça aide pas ^^'' et ça donne une toute autre dimension au scénario qui pour tout dire, ramait un peu. Nous savons donc maintenant qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre… Mais à quel prix mwahaha !**

**Enfin, maintenant que j'ai justifié mes actes impardonnables, je vous laisse respirer…Après que vous ayez posté une review !**


	3. Inspiration

**Disclaimer :**** Personnages pas à moi… Parfois je m'étonne moi-même.**

**Rating :**** K+ ? C'est TOUT ?**

**Pairing :****Dei/Saku (ARG !), Saso/Dei (Aaah…)**

**Genre :**** Romance**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Miyuki**** : Olà ! Pendant un moment je t'ai confondue avec une membre mais les reviews sont pas du tout les mêmes Enfin, ça me fait une nouvelle lectrice =D Donc ta review m'as fait plaisir, en plus je l'ai reçue le jour où j'était déterminée à continuer ^^ Merci à toi.**

**Uchinaru-Sekai :**** C'est bon de te revoir ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aime même si ton pseudo change ! )**

**Playlist :**** The Fray – Over My Head**

**Lady Gaga – Pokerface**

**Mylène Farmer – Sans contrefaçon**

**Jen Foster – She**

**

* * *

**

**« Tu as **_**quoi**_** ? » **Répéta Hidan, incrédule.

Deidara, blasé, assis par terre, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de tapoter sur la table basse, une tasse de café fumant devant lui, sa tête reposant sur sa main, l'air boudeur.

Hidan quant à lui tombait des nues. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait justement entendu. Son jeune frère venait de lui expliquer dans quelle situation merdique il s'était embourbé malgré lui, et le résultat n'était pas brillant. Pas brillant du tout.

**« Espèce d'impie !** Clama le Jashiniste. **Tu es **_**gay**_** ? »**

Le blond androgyne soupira de dépit. Voilà ce que ça donnait de confier ses secrets à son grand frère beaucoup trop religieux sur les bords. Et encore les bords étaient larges. Intérieurement, il se demandait qu'est ce qui était le plus grave : être gay ou en pincer pour le père sa copine, les deux allant de paire. Pauvre lui.

Deidara se replongea dans ses pensées, oubliant le reste. Il ignora même son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table, à côté de sa tasse de café.

**« Tu as besoin d'une exorcisation en bonne et due forme ! »** Le sermonna son frère, réellement hors de lui, debout, les poings serrés.

Deidara eut un pincement de pitié pour l'albinos.

**« Et moi je vais te dire de quoi tu as besoin…**Soupira le flavescent en buvant une gorgée de café avant de lever les yeux vers son frère. **D'un bon anti-dépresseur, hm…**

**-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! » **Hurla Hidan.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel et préféra tourner la tête avant de s'attirer d'autres ennuis et d'autres cris. Ce n'était pas question de faire le malin, c'était question de vérité. Jashin… Il ne savait pas qui avait inventé cette religion mais la seule chose qu'il méritait était d'aller brûler en plein cœur des flammes de l'enfer qu'il s'était crée. Peut importe la religion, on avait le droit au même refrain. Les chrétiens, les juifs, musulmans… Jashinistes. Tous les mêmes.

**« Sérieux Hidan, plante toi un pieu dans le corps et fait pas moi chier, hn… **Grogna le blond, toujours concentré sur son café en essayant tant bien que mal de fuir le regard de son aîné.

**-Tu vois,** clama l'argenté, triomphant, les poings sur les hanches,** tu n'arrives même plus à faire des phrases cohérentes ! »**

Deidara ne voyait strictement aucun rapport entre sa syntaxe et le fait qu'il en pince pour un homme qui faisait deux fois son âge. Il se contenta d'écraser sa tête sur la table passe en soufflant un :

**« Je suis fatigué… »**

Ses yeux convergèrent alors vers la bibliothèque qui traînait dans le salon. C'est là que le nom d'un auteur attira son attention.

* * *

_La cendre interdite est devenue aile sacrée. Dans la ville pénètre une spirale augmentant le désir_…

Sasori effaça la phrase. Non. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Installé devant son ordinateur, une cigarette en bouche, un verre de Coca Cola traînant près de son clavier, le père de Sakura s'efforçait de trouver l'inspiration pour son nouveau roman. Ecrire une situation d'énonciation était quelque chose d'atrocement aisé pour un auteur créatif. Pour faire la suite, c'était une autre paire de manche. Et ça, Sasori l'apprenait à ses dépends.

**« Auteur de romans à succès, tu parles… »** Grogna l'Akasuna pour lui-même.

Le bruit cristallin de la clé tournant dans le verrou le stoppa dans ses pensées et il daigna se connecter à la réalité quelques secondes. Le bruit des talons de sa fille se pavanant dans la maison lui parvient et il émit un soupir de résignation. Etre père, quelle galère…

**« Salut papa !** S'exclama Sakura d'un ton jovial en entrant dans le salon.

**-Hn…** Fut l'unique réponse de son géniteur.

**-Inspiré ? »** Demanda la rose en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sasori écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier posé à côté de son écran et répondit machinalement :

**« Pas tellement… »**

Sakura retira ses chaussures en demandant :

**« Et c'est lequel ? « **_**Hallelujah**_** » ou…**

**-« **_**Puppet**_** ». **La coupa immédiatement son père avant de prendre une gorgée de Coca. **L'éditeur veut que je me renouvelle. »**

Il se retint d'ajouter un « mais j'l'emmerde l'éditeur », estimant être assez troublé comme ça.

**« Pourtant, y a deux jours, ça allait plutôt bien. »** Observa la rose en fouillant dans son sac.

Y a deux jours… Sasori se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois avant d'émettre de pouffer ironiquement. Il y a deux jours il n'avait pas rencontré ce…démon blond.

Depuis l'installation de la cuisine, Sasori avait un mal fou à s'endormir. L'image du blond restait dans ancrée dans sa tête et ne semblait pas prête à vouloir le quitter. Le souvenir de ce torse imberbe et finement sculptés, de ces cheveux d'ors, de ces yeux…

Sasori frappa son poing sur son bureau, évitant toute dérive. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond c'était pareil.

Sakura, elle, ne releva les déboires intérieurs de son père qu'elle savait suffisamment fatigué comme ça. Des cernes trônaient sous ses yeux, et que ce soit pour ses marionnettes qui lui faisaient passer le temps ou ses romans qui lui permettaient de gagner son pain, plus rien n'allait. La rose s'inquiétait, mais ces crises étaient fréquentes désormais.

En mettant du vernis à ongle rouge sur ses ongles de pied, elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

**« Au fait papa, qu'est-ce que tu pense de la France ? »** Demanda t-elle calmement.

Sasori poussa un long soupir, et, le front posé sur la paume de sa main, ricana :

**« En voyant ce que la France a fait à ta tête, je pense que j'était mieux au Japon. »**

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Sympa le père…

**« Soit pas mesquin…**Bougonna t-elle.** Je pensais que ça allait t'inspirer. »**

Sasori soupira et se frotta le visage, espérant que ses neurones se remettraient en place d'eux-mêmes, qu'il puisse au moins écrire quelques lignes. Il était vrai que « _Puppet_ » prenait place en France, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire voyager à l'autre bout du monde. Et pour « _Hallelujah_ », on allait lui payer un voyage à New-York ? La bonne blague. Ce raisonnement était stupide.

Sur ces pensées ironiques, le téléphone du géniteur de Sakura se mit à vibrer. La rose leva la tête, curieuse de voir la réaction de son père. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Complètement à bout de nerfs, l'Akasuna saisit le téléphone et l'envoya avec force voler contre le mur. Le cellulaire se brisa en au moins trois morceaux juste à côté de Sakura. La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses orbes kiwi firent plusieurs fois la navette entre le mur et son père. Ce dernier, tentant de canaliser ses nerfs, se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**« De toute façon l'éditeur me mettra la pression… »** Vociféra t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa fille.

Enfin il réussi à se poser. Avant d'être perturbé. A nouveau. Sasori ne sut pas s'il s'était écoulé 30 secondes, 30 minutes ou même 30 heures, toujours est-il que la sonnette rendit au moment où il ne fallait pas.

L'Akasuna se sentit réellement perdre patiente.

**« Cet effronté va même jusqu'à sonner à ma porte ? »** S'énerva t-il.

Il regarda sa fille. Celle-ci, aucunement surprise, rebouchait son pot de vernis. Furieux, le scorpion se leva, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion, et partit ouvrir la porte. Fille inutile !

La personne qui l'attendait devant la porte acheva de le convaincre que c'était vraiment une sale journée.

Ce n'était pas l'éditeur, mais c'était une toute aussi désagréable surprise.

Sasori ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de la journée. Un cauchemar. Le roux secoua la tête. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar…

Deidara se tenait devant la porte, écouteurs dans les oreilles, bougeant au rythme de ses chansons, regardant ailleurs. Il ne savait même pas qu'on lui avait ouvert. Sasori en déduisit que ce garçon était vraiment dans son monde.

Le père de Sakura hésita un instant. Il travailla ses matières grises en cherchant la réponse à l'équation à deux inconnues qui se présentait à lui. Il avait l'embarras du choix.

Devait-il fermer la porte ou… Ou bien se distraire un peu ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le romancier avait fait son choix : il opta pour la solution numéro 2. Ce garçon lui sortait par les trous de nez, si on pouvait se permettre l'expression. L'auburn regarda le verre qu'il tenait dans la main, fit tournoyer le liquide marron à l'intérieur, puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture avant de balancer le contenu sur l'invité indésirable sans préavis.

Deidara sursauta dès que le Coca entra en contact avec sa peau pâle et laiteuse. Sur le cul, enfin il daigna se connecter au monde. Il se tâta, regarda ses vêtements mouillés, et leva les yeux vers Sasori qui le regardait avec fatigue, une main sur la hanche, un verre vide dans l'autre main.

**« Euh,** balbutia le blond, légèrement embarrassé,** bonjour monsieur…**

**Et t'arrive à te réveiller le matin ?** Railla le roux sans lui laisser le temps d'être poli.** Fait moi rire. » **

Sur ces mots, l'Akasuna entra dans son appartement sans convier Deidara à le suivre, toutefois le petit ami de Sakura entra tout de même. Sakura lui décrocha un immense sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main. Le blond sourit et salua sa petite amie par un simple baiser. Sasori, agacé au plus au point par ses démonstrations d'affection à vomir, leva les yeux au ciel en grognant, avant de gagner sa cuisine pour se servir un autre verre de Coca Cola, ayant gâché un verre quasiment plein pour l'autre tête dénué de neurone qui squattait son salon.

Le père de Sakura réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait le choix entre prier maintenant pour se protéger d'un quelconque maléfice ou autres sorcellerie, soit prier le soir venu, avant de dormir, comme à l'accoutumée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion qu'il ne parvenait pas à mener tant il était épuisé par son manque de sommeil, il décida d'examiner l'ennemi de plus près. Peut-être s'était-il vite trop vite emballé et que ce garçon valait le coup d'œil sans pour autant être affilié à un quelconque diable.

Quand Sasori regagna son salon, un peu plus apaisé, il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sous la pression, l'Akasuna serra si fort son verre qu'il crut qu'il allait le briser.

Deidara, l'effronté, l'insolent, l'irrespectueux, l'impertinent, l'imbécile, se tenait _là_, devant _son _ordinateur, et lisait _son_ texte ! Son nouveau texte qui ne faisait même pas six pages ! Sasori n'arrivait pas écrire parce qu'il ne dormait pas, il ne dormait pas parce que Deidara le tourmentait, et voilà que Deidara lisait son texte, le résultat du tourment qu'il causait lui-même ! Quel cercle vicieux ! Fallait-il rire ou pleurer de ce paradoxe… ?

Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment là, Sasori eut un réflexe… Humain certes, mais très bizarre.

Il vira violement Deidara de sa chaise du bureau.

**« NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! »** Hurla t-il comme une jeune fille en fleur qui venait de voir son frère lire son journal intime.

Deidara atterrit par terre dans un choc sourd, sans comprendre comment ni même pourquoi.

Sur le coup, Sakura fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne trouva pas les mots. C'était la première fois depuis des _années_ que son père n'avait pas _hurlé_ si _fort_. Il était un modèle de self-control, et pourtant, il venait de sauter sur Deidara comme un petit enfant timide qui défend sauvagement sa création. La rose ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Les mots restaient noués dans sa gorge tant le choc était puissant, alors que ce n'était même pas elle qui était tombé par terre, mais son petit ami. Ce dernier ayant fait difficilement connaissance avec le sol, se frotta la mâchoire en vociférant, craignant la perte de quelques dents.

**« Aïe… **Grogna t-il.** Cha fait mal… Je voulais lire la chuite moi…**

**- Y a pas de suite. **Répondit de but en blanc Sasori en le toisant, avant de reprendre _sa _place sur _sa _chaise devant _son _ordinateur.

**- Dommage.** Avoua Deidara, toujours par terre, en haussant les épaules. **Ça ressemble un peu à « **_**It's All Coming Back**_** », un de vos bouquins. »**

Quand le flavescent dit cela, Sasori bloqua sur place. Son cœur rata un battement, peut-être deux. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le blond, toujours par terre.

**« Tu… Tu l'as lu ? **S'étonna t-il, dubitatif. **Ce n'est pas le meilleur, pourtant. »**

Deidara, assis par terre en tailleurs –maintenant qu'il était au sol pourquoi ne pas y rester après tout-, se balança d'avant en arrière et regarda son aîné d'un air attendrissant et amusé.

**« C'est vrai que « **_**Bloody**_** » et « **_**Emilio**_** » sont pas mal aussi,** avoua t-il tout en se culbutant,** mais je trouve qu'au fur et à mesure des livres, on pers la consonance autobiographique.**

**- Pardon ? » **S'exclama Sasori, incrédule.

Il en prenant tellement en si peu de temps qu'il craignait à tout instant de tomber de sa chaise. Deidara, lui, entrepris d'expliquer son raisonnement d'un ton pédagogue.

**« Eh bien, dans « It's All Coming Back », **exposa t-il,** on ressent une sorte d'émotion parce que, inconsciemment, vous l'avez légèrement adapté de votre vécu. Et ça sonne vraiment…réel. Les autres sont excellents aussi, mais celui là est vraiment mon préféré juste pour cette sincérité. C'est une sorte de petite touche invisible, mais qui plaît. »**

Sasori n'était plus surpris. Il était touché. Vraiment. L'auburn regardait le blond avec des yeux ronds comme si ce dernier venait de lui expliquer le sens de la vie.

Il avait jugé ce petit insolent d'inspiration punk inculte, inepte, et peut-être même trisomique, et pourtant là, il était bluffé par une simple tirade. Savoir qu'on lisait ces livres en soi n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout, lorsqu'on écrit, c'est pour être lu. Mais la petite analyse du flavescent androgyne qui lui avait ravivé l'esprit. Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour exprimer comment il se sentait à ce moment. C'était comme si il était transi, mais qu'il brûlait en même temps. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était notamment de voir que ce petit idiot avait réussi à lire entre les lignes le vécu du romancier.

Le géniteur de Sakura soupira, tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, histoire de réorganiser son esprit. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser de l'avoir mal jugé… Non.

Non, certainement pas. Il était bien trop fier.

Mais peut-être que ce garçon n'était pas un ennemi après tout…

**« Au fait, de quoi il parle celui-là ? » **Demanda Deidara en se relevant et en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Soudainement tiré de ses pensées, Sasori releva la tête, et ses yeux firent la navette entre Deidara et son écran.

**« D'un marionnettiste.** Dit-il vaguement en posant son menton sur sa main. **D'un marionnettiste qui pers l'inspiration.**

**- Et comment il va la retrouver ? »** Questionna le blond, les mains derrière le dos, en se penchant vers l'écran.

Sasori, un brin amusé, repoussa la tête blonde un peu plus loin, et lui dit, un sourire légèrement sarcastique et mystérieux sur les lèvres.

**« Tu verras. »**

Mécontente d'être ainsi mise à l'écart face à un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout, Sakura gémit comme une gamine insatisfaite, rappela à grands cris à son petit ami qu'ils devaient sortir.

Deidara, contrarié, grogna silencieusement, puis soupira. La rose venait de le tirer d'un moment délicieux, mais s'il le montrait, ça risquait d'aller en empirant. Il s'efforça de conserver son calme et dit à sa petite amie de commencer à se préparer.

Sasori haussa les épaules, ce genre de scène de ménage n'allait pas vraiment l'aider à avancer pour son roman. L'auburn allait retourner à son travail, quand le blond, contre toute attente, lui fit la bise sur les deux joues.

**« Au revoir Monsieur Akasuna.** Ajouta t-il ensuite, un long sourire arrogant et enfantin sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés.** Et « merde » pour votre roman. »**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla sur ces mots, Sakura ayant recommencé à crier devant la porte d'entrée.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, ou plutôt claquée, Sasori fit le point, encore une fois.

« Merde »… Il se demanda quelques instants pourquoi l'androgyne lui avait dit ça, avant de se souvenir de ses quelques années passées sur les planches. La coutume française voulait que souhaiter bonne chance à un comédien avant son entrée sur scène portait malheur. Cela devait être pour ça que le jeunet lui avait dit ça avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. C'était sa façon de l'encourager.

Avant se intéresser de nouveau à son clavier, Sasori s'installa posément et cogita intérieurement. Ce petit était trop jeune… Bien trop jeune.

Il sortait avec sa fille.

La Bible disait que c'était mal de s'amouracher de personne du même sexe. C'était même très mal.

Le scorpion saisit puis regarda sans vraiment la voir la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou, avant d'enfin se décider à écrire, son éditeur étant ingérable. Et lui aussi par ailleurs.

Bien que souffrant de fatigue et n'ayant pas dormi pendant trois jours, le romancier écrit à toute vitesse. Il y passa la journée, et même une bonne moitié de la nuit. Le roux avait même refusé de dîner tant les idées lui venaient vite les unes après les autres. Il ne devait rien rater. En moins de quelques heures, l'Akasuna avait bouclé déjà une cinquantaine de pages.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Deidara, il s'en alla dormir le cœur léger. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements –excepté son caleçon-, et installé sous ses couvertures, comme chaque fois avant de s'assoupir, il retira la croix de son cou pour la poser sur sa table de chevet. Mais, étrangement, cette nuit là, il rechigna à prier et préféré s'excuser auprès de sa feu grand-mère, ancienne bonne sœur.

Etait-ce Dieu qui l'avait aidé, ou…ou Deidara ? Après tout, ces deux noms commençaient par la même lettre…

* * *

**Et dire que je suis partie de rien pour ce chapitre ! Je me suis retrouvé devant le fichier vide, je n'avais franchement aucune idée transcendante, aucune petite phrase ou petite réplique de prévu, et finalement au fur et à mesure que je tapais, les mots et les idées me venaient d'eux même ! Pour ce chapitre, je suis plutôt fière de moi je dois dire !**

**Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces idées nouvelles ? Pour celle du romancier, je crois que mes pensées s'égaraient vers « Gravitation »… Mais c'est pas important ^^'' Au fait, si vous avez une quelconque suggestion, vous pouvez toujours me la soumettre ! Je suis tellement de bonne humeur, je suis prête à vous faire plaisir D**


	4. Rebonds

**Disclamer :**** Personnages à Masashi Kishimoto. Zombie aux Cranberries. Angie aux Rolling Stones. Thunderstrunck à AC/DC.**

**Rating :**** K+ mais risque de basculer dans le K ou dans le T (pas de M finalement)**

**Pairing :**** Dei/Saku (vous allez être contents), Saso/Dei**

**Genre : ****Romance et Humour pour l'instant. Mais l'angst et le hurt attendent dans l'ombre… **

**Résumé : Depuis le temps, un petit rappel s'impose. Deidara et Sakura sortent ensemble depuis un certain temps à présent. Cependant pe à peu leur histoire s'effrite. Elle connait un rebondissement lorsque Deidara fait la connaissance du père de sa petite amie, Sasori. Fasciné par cette auteur à succès dont il a lu les livres et qui parvient à le mettre dans tous ses états, il renonce à laisser tomber sa petite amie, sans savoir que cette attirance est réciproque pour ce fervent chrétien relativement imbu de lui même...**

**Note :** **Oyé oyé à toute la population lectrice que j'ai lâchement abandonnée depuis...Hey depuis un long moment ! Attendez vous à un rythme de parution tout aussi lent parce que je n'ai plus trop le temps et de moins en moins l'envie (il faut le dire), d'écrire des fanfictions. Les édito pour terminer les fics en cours seront relativement espacés mais je finirais tout (pour ça faut pas s'inquiéter).**

**Autrement, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était passé pas mal de chose pendant que j'était pas à, notamment la hausse des SasoDei ce qui fait hey hey vachement plaisir à voir, 4 pages maintenant ! Et oui, il s'en ai passé des choses en plusieurs mois !**

**J'ai aussi remarqué une certaine évolution chez ma propre personne, non seulement parce qu'entre temps j'ai beaucoup lu et au niveau personnel il m'est arrivé pas mal de chose, mais aussi et surtout étant donné que j'ai eu vachement honte en relisant quelques uns de mes écrits,****(des dialogues avec les personnages, des remarques kikoolol, des fautes monstrueuses, des smileys dans les dialogues, oh My Jashin...)**** et j'espère que cette évolution se ressentira dans ce nouveau chapitre, par ailleurs je vous rassure, le prochain est DÉJÀ en cours !**

**J'arrête là de vous raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire ce chapitre en toute tranquillité. (D'ailleurs je crois bien que je vais exaucer un de vos souhaits...)**

**Playlist :**

**Zombie - The Cranberries**

**Angie - The Rolling Stones**

**Lucy - Skillet**

**Rose - Anna Tsuchiya**

* * *

_Deidara, épuisé et las, les mains glacés par la température de ce début de novembre, ferma doucement la porte de l'appartement à clé, non sans un soupir. Le blond androgyne leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. Aujourd'hui était le 8 novembre. Le jour de _son _anniversaire. Les yeux brillants, sa guitare sur l'épaule, il s'arracha à la contemplation du morne ciel d'automne, traversa le palier à toute vitesse avant de descendre les escaliers à la même allure, sortit presque avec précipitation du hall de son immeuble et, le bruit de ses new-rocks cognant sans cesse sur le béton rude, rejoint la voiture d'Itachi qui l'attendait au milieu du parking. Après avoir mit sa guitare dans le coffre, il se plaça à côté de son ami et ferma la porte, avant de soupirer de nouveau, d'aise cette fois-ci._

_Itachi le reluqua à peine quelques secondes et se sentit de faire un commentaire sur la tenue de son ami, seulement, il sentait que le jour était relativement mal choisi pour contrarier Deidara. Ce dernier portait une veste en cuir clouté par dessus un t-shirt blanc et troué, un jean noir aussi déchiré qu'il était possible de l'être, des new-rocks qui lui faisaient aisément gagner vingt centimètres, avec évidemment, une pléiade d'accessoires cloutés et dangereux. Un paquet de cigarette Marlboro ainsi qu'un briquet rouge représentant un scorpion doré sortait d'une de ses poches. Le regard rouge du brun s'attarda à peine quelques secondes sur la petite clé qui pendait au cou de son ami, avant de s'enquérir de son état par un classique :_

**_"Est-ce que ça va ?"_**

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Le visage de Deidara était aussi impassible que celui d'un sain. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient avec liberté sur ses épaules tandis que sa classique mèche blonde cachait un de ses yeux savamment maquillé. Même ses lèvres étaient peintes de noir. Le brun, qui était quant à lui vêtu d'un classique costume noir trois pièces, d'une cravate, d'une chemise blanche, et qui avait attaché ses cheveux assez strictement -l'occasion l'exigeait- n'en mena pas large et soupira, avant de dire en tournant la clé de la voiture dans le contact :_

**_"Désolé. C'était stupide de ma part."_**

_Encore une fois, silence. Deidara se contenta de cligner des yeux pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire._  
_La voiture quitta le parking sur ce silence. Itachi manœuvra sa sortie avec prudence puis prit enfin la route._  
_Ils roulaient depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un embouteillage monstre. En voyant la file de voiture rouges, bleues nuit, vertes d'eau, blanches et noires, de toutes marques et de toute taille, Itachi soupira et s'abattit sur son volant, découragé. Evidemment, on était vendredi...  
L'Uchiha coula une oeillade vers son meilleur ami, toujours aussi impassible et imperturbable. _

_**"Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?"** S'enquit-il._

_L'androgyne cligna des yeux, une fois, ce qui signifiait une réponse positive, le regard éternellement perdu dans le vide. Ses yeux regardaient sans voir, son nez respirait sans sentir, ses oreilles entendaient sans écouter, et son cerveau répondait sans réfléchir._

_**"Je peux mettre la radio ?"** Demanda l'Uchiha en regardant le blond en chien de faillence._

_Nouveau clignement des yeux. Itachi sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en regardant son ami emmuré dans son silence. Deidara n'avait pas glissé un mot depuis que c'était arrivé. Une mélancolie insondable c'était emparé de l'Uchiha depuis qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami mourir à petit feu, même si cela ne devait être rien comparé à la tristesse de Deidara, tristesse qui l'avait cloîtré dans un mutisme qui durait déjà depuis une semaine._

**"Et maintenant, un tube des Cranberries qui va vous faire remonter des souvenirs..."**_ Annonça la voix féminine de la présentatrice radio._

_Itachi, qui avait abandonné toute idée de se concentrer sur la route en se rendant compte qu'il ferait deux centimètres dans l'heure qui allait suivre, dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Deidara. L'expression du visage de ce dernier venait de changer du tout au tout. Alors qu'il y avait encore cinq seconde, il était aussi immobile que la mort, il avait l'air à présent au bord de la panique, yeux écarquillés, pupilles dilatées, sourcils tremblants et bouche entrouverte, comme si un cri de détresse était resté coincé dans le noeud de sa gorge. Le brun démarra de nouveau sa voiture alors qu'un espace de dix mètres se libérait. Cela aurait pu être positif, si au moment où les pneus roulaient sur l'asphalte, Deidara n'éclatait pas en sanglot alors que l'annonce radio déclarait :_

**"Zombie."**

* * *

Une musique lente, lourde et prenante, presque oppressante, coulait le long des murs de la petite salle insonorisée de l'Université de Konoha. Les guitares électriques et le synthétiseur, reliés au même amplificateur, jouant les même notes mais basées sur différentes rythmiques furent rejoint par la batterie et la basse dans un ensemble synchronisé, bientôt unis par les deux voix qui s'élevèrent dans la salle, différentes mais s'alliant par la douceur de leur chant.

**_"Another, hand hangs lowly, child is lowly taken..._**

**_- And the violence, caused silence, who are we mistaken..._**

**_- But you see, is not me, is not my family..._**

**_- In your head, in your head, they are fightin'..._**

**_- With their tanks, and they bombs, and they bombs, and their guns..._**

**_- In your head, in your head, they are cryin'..._****_"_**

La batterie battit de plus belle... les guitaristes et le bassistes serrèrent leurs médiators...le synthétiseur apposa ses doigts sur ses touches avec plus de force...les deux chanteuses prirent une grande inspiration, annonciatrice de la résonance et de l'énergie qui allait en sortir...avant que nous ne s'arrête.  
Les guitares, la basse, le micro, le synthétiseur, tout s'éteint.  
Croyant d'abord avoir affaire à une coupure de courant, un grand classique de leur bahut, les étudiants levèrent la tête. Seulement, les lumières étaient toujours allumées. La cause de leur coupure au moment où la chanson prenait toute cette ampleur qui l'avait rendu si célèbre était en réalité leur superviseur, qui avait eu la bonne idée de débrancher la multi-prise, en ayant sans doute assez de ne pas se faire entendre au milieu de tous ces rebelles. En effet, pour justifier son action alors qu'il s'attirait sept regards meurtriers, il leur déclara :

**"On peut s'arrêter cinq minutes ?**

**- Bee-san,** soupira Fû en gonflant les joues, sa guitare sur les genoux, **si vous continuez à casser mon délire, ça va mal se passer.**

**- Calme, Fû , calme...** lui fit Omoi, derrière sa batterie, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**- Calme rien du tout !** S'énerva la métisse en lui faisant un doigt en bonne et due forme.

**- Bon, silence s'il vous plait,** s'interposa malgré tout Killer Bee en les dominant de toute sa hauteur. **Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, y a quelqu'un qui bloque là."**

Fû, qui jusqu'à présent avait peine à garder son calme, fut rapidement regagnée par son complexe d'infériorité et entra dans une panique intense.

**"Je le savais !** S'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux verts (les joies de la teinture). **C'est moi, c'est ça ? Je chante trop mal !**

**- Mais non, Fû**, la rassura Deidara en souriant doucement, assis dos au mur opposée à la furie aux cheveux rouges, guitare en main. **C'est moi.**

**- Je me disais aussi,** fit Gaara qui quant à lui se tenait debout avec sa guitare électrique. **Tu bloques souvent ses derniers temps."**

Les musiciens dans leur intégralité regardèrent le Sabaku No, avant de diriger leur regard vers Deidara. Ce dernier, qui affichait une petite mine depuis le début de la répétition, soupira et pencha la tête en avant, légèrement honteux.

**"Désolé,** souffla-t-il tandis que son visage affichait un air abattu. **Je suis crevé.**

**- C'est pas grave Dei,** le rassura Kin en lui souriant innocemment, derrière son synthétiseur.

**- Le morceau est bouclé de toute façon.** Ajouta Yugito Nii, assise sur la table à côté de Fû, micro en main, tachant de réconforter le blond à son tour.

**- C'est juste la basse qui nous a manqué la semaine dernière,** railla la jeune métisse à la chevelure pomme, les bras croisés, en toisant ironiquement le bassiste.

-** Ne me regarde pas comme ça !** Fit mine de s'indigner Utakata, le premier concerné par cette raillerie.** J'avais perdu mon téléphone.**

**- Rien à battre.** Cracha la chanteuse guitariste, les bras croisés.

**- Allez hop**, rit Yugito Nii alors qu'Utakata ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. **La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes !"**

Killer Bee, dans son coin, soupira et croisa les bras. Ces adolescents étaient comme le rock qu'ils se plaisaient à écouter à longueur de temps pour la plupart : ingérables. Il avait fondé ce club de musique en tant que compositeur, par amour pour la musique, et pour laisser une chance aux jeunes talents de s'affirmer dans cette Université publique où pullulait l'idiotie, à mi-chemin entre le zoo et l'asile psychiatrique, seulement ils n'étaient pas suffisamment à l'écoute les uns des autres, et ça pouvait devenir parfois _vraiment_ lourd. Ils étaient actuellement sept, bien qu'une huitième manque à l'appel.

Fû, grande métisse aux extraordinaires cheveux verts, au maquillage incroyable, aux yeux mordorés, longiligne et pourtant disgracieuse dans le moindre de ses gestes, et Yugito Nii, blonde aux cheveux épais qui s'était teint en châtain, aux prunelles sombres mais étonnement profondes, le tout complété par un corps parfait et un esprit ouvert, chantaient, bien que la métisse s'introduise parfois à la guitare et l'ancienne blonde au synthétiseur.

Cependant, à côté de Gaara qui suivait des cours depuis 3 ans et enchaînait de somptueux solos d'AC/DC tels que "_Thunderstrunck_", de Deidara qui en faisait depuis un peu plus d'un an, et d'Utakata, qui en pratiquait depuis quatre ans (ainsi que divers autres instruments), Fû avait bien conscience d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.  
Kin quant à elle, qui marchait en béquille suite à une maladie rare qui lui paralysait fréquemment les jambes et lui causaient des pertes de mémoires, jouait au synthétiseur depuis qu'elle avait six ans, raison pour laquelle elle avait complètement supplantée Yugito Nii qui n'avait pas touché à son instrument depuis six mois.

Enfin, Omoi, le petit hyperactif, s'était mit à la batterie l'an dernier, avec la première édition du club de musique de Killer Bee. Il avait appris remarquablement vite et avait à présent suffisamment d'atout pour se permettre de se dire batteur.  
Tout à ses réflexions, l'abeille tueuse se reconnecta à la réalité en entendant Fû demander à Deidara de jouer "_Angie"_, des Rolling Stones, dont elle s'était évertuée à apprendre les paroles en apprenant qu'il savait la jouer.

D'abord hésitant, et sachant pertinemment que ses pensées pour le moins troubles le feraient quelque peu buter alors qu'il ne maîtrisait pas entièrement le morceau, il entrepris toutefois de jouer cette mélodie pour laquelle il s'était mit à la guitare. A chaque fois qu'il jouait, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et se mêlaient sur les visages des membres du groupe admiration et émotion, ce qui se voyait notamment chez Omoi qui se laissait bercer par la mélodie comme un enfant de six ans, heureux et innocent. Fû, quant à elle remarquablement concentrée, commença à chanter.

**"_Angie...Angie..._**

**-_ Je me souviens plus des paroles~_**, chantonna Utakata sur le rythme de la chanson. **_Mais c'est pas grave~.._."**

La furie aux cheveux verts manqua de peu de s'élancer vers lui pour lui arracher les cheveux, les dents et les yeux, mais Yugito Nii, à demi morte de rire, la retint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ayant connaissance des sentiments que Fû avait envers le flegmatique bassiste, qui pourtant n'était pas célibataire. Les autres eux aussi riaient des idioties de celui qui était indéniablement le plus doué d'entre eux mais encore une fois Bee les rappela à l'ordre, sachant et leur rappelant presque avec sévérité qu'aujourd'hui, Deidara avait des difficultés de concentration. Le blond, qui s'était arrêté, quelque peu intimidé, recommença à jouer, et tous l'écoutèrent cette fois-ci avec attention, accompagnés par les fredonnements de Fû.

_**"Angie...Angie...When will those clouds all disappear... Angie...Angie...When will it lead us, from here..."**_

* * *

**_"With no loving in our souls, and no money in our coats... You can't say we're satisfied..."_**

Allongé sur son canapé, son ordinateur portable ouvert et posé sur la table basse à côté d'un cendrier noir dans lequel se consumait une cigarette à moité entamée qui répandait sa fumée grise langoureusement dans le salon, Sasori s'offrait une petite heure de repos, les yeux cernés, la peau pâle, exténué par l'écriture de ses textes, le clavier et l'écran d'ordinateur, tandis que l'album_ "Goat's Head Soup"_ des Rolling Stones continuait de tourner dans sa chaîne hi-fi.

* * *

C'était ainsi que Deidara l'imaginait, avec son air d'enfant sur le visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les paupières closes, tandis que ses doigts vernis de noir couraient le long du manche, parcourant les cordes qu'il connaissait si bien...

_**"But Angie...Angie...**_Continuait Fû, imperturbable._** You can't say we never tried..."**_

Et à nouveau, tout coupa, leur prouvant que tous les bons moments avaient une fin. Le micro tout comme la guitare électrique, qui étaient pour le moment les seuls instruments en train de jouer. Le fait était que, cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien le courant, étant donné que l'obscurité s'abattit sur eux comme un esprit frappeur, ce qui rappela à tous que l'Université fermait ses portes et qu'on ne les voulait plus dans la Salle Insonorisée jusqu'au prochain mardi.

**"Ah...**Ironisa Utakata en hochant la tête, tout en regardant le plafond. **On s'est fait Konohaillé."**

Tous rirent à la vanne devenue à présent culte chez les musiciens, excepté Deidara qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire pour ne pas alerter les foules, bien que dans le noir, personne ne pouvait voir son désarroi. La situation lui paraissait mal choisie pour étaler ses états d'âme. Le club de musique était le moment, pour tous, d'oublier ses problèmes, de se rassembler pour faire ce qui leur tenait le plus à coeur, de la musique. De la musique à en perdre la voix, à se saigner les doigts, à te casser les mains. Mais la musique qui réchauffait le coeur, qui animait le corps et accélérait le sang dans les veines.  
Pourtant le visage de Sasori, comme une brume pourpre, hantait son esprit, lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps comme s'il était au fond des mers. Il dut pourtant émerger lorsqu'à la sortie de l'établissement, alors que la nuit avait ouvert son sombre manteau sur la ville, Hidan, son frère plus agé, l'attendait, assis sur le trottoir. Deidara ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de son aîné alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, sous le regard étonné des autres musiciens.  
Kin, aidée par quelques bénévoles, entra dans la camionnette de l'ambulance qui la ramenait chez elle tandis que Gaara s'avançait déjà dans les rues mal éclairés du nord de la ville. Fû, Yugito Nii, Omoi et Utakata, qui rentraient dans la même direction que le guitariste blond, se résolurent à l'attendre à quelques mètres de lui et son frère albinos.

**"Il ne te manque plus que la pancarte "G besoin d'mangé SVP"** **pour avoir l'air vraiment misérable.** Ricana Deidara en haussant un sourcil. **Que me vaux cette visite ?**

**- Grand-père est mort,** cracha Hidan sans vergogne."

A la naissance, les bonnes fées n'avaient pas fait don à Hidan de toute notion de subtilité, de diplomatie ou de décence. Deidara, qui se retrouvait face à une situation sans issue, glissa instinctivement ses mains dans ses poches.  
Ce fut comme si une bombe explosait entre les deux frères. _La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes,_ avait dit Yugito Nii un peu plus tôt. Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Deidara, dont les yeux triplaient de volume alors que son coeur semblait s'arrêter.  
De loin, les quatre musiciens qui attendaient le guitariste le virent, éclairé par le faible halo jaune orangé des lampadaires, tomber à genoux devant son frère aîné qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Il n'y eut pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un pleur, mais le choc silencieux leur sembla alors aussi puissant qu'un orage d'été.

* * *

**"Et de quel droit, mademoiselle,** soupira Sasori, énervé et blasé,** pouvez-vous décider du sort des créatures de Dieu ? Vous êtes bien plus nuisible à me yeux que ces pauvres bêtes.**

**- Cessez de me mépriser !"** S'indigna la voisine de pallier de l'Akasuna dont le front virait au bleu.

Sasori soupira. Il détestait réellement être extirpé d'une sieste. Omis attendre, rien ne lui était plus désagréable, surtout si l'individu qui sonnait dix fois à sa porte attendait de lui une signature pour permettre à une entreprise d'hygiène de venir souiller tout un immeuble de produits chimiques aux origines suspectes pour chasser les cafards et transmettre le cancer aux locataires. L'Akasuna était la dernière signature et donc la dernière pierre dont la voisine avait besoin pour être autorisée à appeler l'entreprise. Seulement, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, Sasori pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.  
Super-connard, c'était lui.

**"Je ne vous méprise pas,** railla Sasori de manière suffisamment mesquine pour que la voisine se sente réduite à l'état de déchet,** je vous écrase, comme les vers de terre.** **Sachez que c'est à cause des activités humaines que ces bêtes prolifèrent, vous ne pouvez par conséquent vous en prendre qu'à vous-même."** Termina-t-il avant de fermer la porte devant sa voisine qui vraisemblablement hésitait entre fureur et béatitude.

La porte claqua en bonne et due forme et ce une bonne fois pour toute. L'auburn soupira, regagné par l'agacement aussitôt que l'amusement prenait fin, puis traîna des pieds, les bras ballants et le dos courbé, jusqu'à son canapé où il s'écrasa comme une déjection fraîche dans un bruit mat. La musique ne tournait plus. Enlacé par un silence doux et velouté, le roux ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire d'aise se dessinait sur son visage et que ses muscles se détendaient, massés par Morphée, avant qu'elle ne le reprenne doucement dans ses bras comme un petit enfant fragile. Seulement, au moment où Sasori se sentait partir du monde terrestre et s'approcher des portes d'ivoire et de corne si caractéristique des rêves propres à l'être humain, ce fut Sakura qui le dérangea à grands cris.

**"Papa ! Le grand-père de Deidara vient de mourir !" **S'exclama-t-elle en descendant les escaliers de bois en fanfare.

Morphée, effrayée, prit brusquement la fuite, et pour ce faire, bien entendu, elle lâcha brutalement Sasori dont la tête s'abattit avec force sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ce qui eut au moins l'utilité de le faire émerger afin que dans la même seconde, l'information débitée par sa fille atteigne son cerveau. Le géniteur de la rose ne sut pas très bien comment réagir. Il en fut bien embêté et perplexe, d'une part parce qu'il avait effroyablement sommeil alors qu'il encaissait une nouvelle qui somme toute était assez grave, d'autre part parce qu'elle touchait directement le coeur de ses pensées, et enfin parce que sa fille lui demanda la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait :

**"Il faut que tu me dépose là-bas !** S'écria la rose. **Et que tu m'achète une robe ! Je vais faire un carton ! "**

* * *

**"Et nous espérons qu'ils pourront se retrouver de l'autre côté, pour leur 40éme anniversaire de mariage."** Acheva le prêtre, sur son piédestal, en levant les paumes vers le plafond élaboré de l'église.

Ce fut certainement la phrase de trop pour beaucoup. Deidara craqua. Tout en se pliant en deux, un mouchoir usé dans la main, les yeux ruisselants de larmes,il ne put retenir une lourde plainte en serrant la main d'Hidan dans la sienne. Le son grave et sonore de l'orgue s'éleva comme un monstre funèbre au dessus de l'église et de tout ceux qui assistait à l'enterrement. Chacune de leur respiration exhalait une buée grisâtre. Il faisait bien trop froid dans cette église et dans le coeur des endeuillés, et six cierges rassemblés autour d'un cercueil en bois de hêtre ne parviendraient pas à les réchauffer.

* * *

Dernières embrassades et condoléances. Les invités de l'enterrement du grand père paternel de Deidara et Hidan, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'automne, prenaient déjà le chemin du retour, en parlant, quelque peu, du défunt dont ils étaient venu voir la dernière cérémonie. Les deux frères quant à eux étaient encore à l'entrée du cimetière, vêtus de vêtements noirs et hautement distingués la main du plus jeune dans celle de l'aîné, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés et les mains glacées et tremblantes. Une fois que le dernier invité leur ai fait la bise en leur proposant ses plus sincères condoléances, ils sortirent à leur tour du temple des morts, où les attendaient Sakura sous une ombrelle de dentelle achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Calmement et solennellement, en ayant conscience d'être la cible des regards puisque petite amie du petit-fils du défunt, elle s'accrocha au bras de Deidara et déposa une légère bise sur sa joue qui lui fait légèrement esquissé un sourire. Le notaire, un homme de grande stature et somme toute assez terrifiant bien que tous que les deux frères en oublieraient le visage peu de temps après avoir quitté le cimetière, s'approcha d'eux, solennellement, les mains dans les poches.

**"Messieurs, acceptez toutes mes condoléances, et pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Je suis une âme sensible. Concernant mes honoraires, ma secrétaire vous fera part de tout ce qu'il faut pas téléphone."**

Deidara et Hidan hochèrent la tête, déclarant ainsi silencieusement au notaire qu'ils acceptaient parfaitement cette hypocrisie si saine qu'ont les gens qui font un travail bien payé.

**"Votre aïeul vous as légué divers objets.** Ajouta ensuite le notaire. **Dont ceci."**

Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, et en sortit un petit sac en papier qu'il tendis à Deidara, ainsi qu'un étui de velours qu'il donna à Hidan. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard étonné. En théorie, le partage des biens se déroule dans le bureau du notaire, et non dehors, à la sortie d'un cimetière. Cependant impatients de découvrir le dernier cadeau de leur grand-père, veuf depuis trois ans, ils ne prirent pas longtemps pour découvrir leurs bien. Hidan hérita d'un pendentif représentant un triangle isocèle dans un cercle, ainsi qu'une note qui disait "Jashin-sama". Deidara quant à lui, découvrait un cadenas argenté, reconnaissable entre tous, sur lequel un R était gravé.  
Le notaire se tapota ensuite la pulpe des doigts, prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

**"C'est somme toute légèrement embêtant de parler administration maintenant, cependant j'aimerais prendre contact avec les enfants du défunt."**

Par enfants du défunt, il entendait bien évidemment parents de Deidara et Hidan. Sakura leva les yeux vers Deidara qui venait de clore ses paupières et menaçait de se remettre à pleurer. Hidan posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule fragile de son cadet qui baissa la tête. Le bruit du klaxon de Sasori leur parvint. L'auburn, impatient, fumait devant le volant.

* * *

Deidara s'assit sur le canapé de Sakura, l'air déconfit. Le trajet du retour, qui avait duré plus de deux heures si on ne comptait pas toutes les fois où Sasori s'était perdu à cause de son GPS (disait-il), s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet, omis les protestations et les exclamations virulente du conducteur. Le roux avait déposé Hidan à l'entrée de la ville, non loin de l'appartement des deux frères. Cependant Sakura avait décidé de garder son petit-ami quelques heures de plus et l'avait pratiquement forcé à rester dans la voiture, laissant l'argenté terminer seul son deuil. La rose s'assit à côté de l'androgyne, doigts entrelacés aux siens, sa tête sur son épaule. Bien que le blond ne pleurait plus, il était difficile de savoir s'il avait retrouvé le moral. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que la jeune étudiante aux yeux verts se démonta.

**"Deidara, écoute..."**Commença-t-elle doucement d'une voix fluette en entrouvrant les yeux et en relevant la tête.

Le blond, tiré brusquement d'un mutisme bruyant, la couva d'un regard triste qui menaça de lui faire perdre les pédales. Rose de honte, la Haruno baissa la tête, la main dans les cheveux. Sa main serra celle de Deidara un peu plus fort.

**"Je...Je ne suis plus sure de mes sentiments à ton égard."** Balbutia t-elle sans annoncer la couleur.

Deux claques en moins d'une semaine, cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour Deidara. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, secoué par la révélation. Non pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais...Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il avait encore besoin d'une personne qui le prendrait dans ses bras et qui lui tiendrait la main avec autant de chaleur que la rose. Son regard bleu s'attarda sur leurs mains jointes, et, comme électrocuté, il les sépara, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lui aussi. Il allait péter les plombs. Quand Sakura avait accepté de sortir avec lui, il avait pensé que c'était tellement impensable d'être aimé par celle qu'il aimait, qu'il aurait voulu la garder autour de lui. Quand bien même son style était affreux, ses remarques inutiles, son comportement parfois bien agaçant et son père franchement attirant, elle était la seule qui acceptait d'être avec lui. Bien que ses sentiments à l'égard de la fleur de cerisiers soit eux aussi franchement incertains, bien qu'il ait été déçu par elle, il continuait à aimer être à ses côtés. Et elle l'abandonnait au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle.  
Sasori, qui faisait semblant de ne pas suivre la scène, devant son ordinateur, ne put s'empêcher de jeter une oeillade indiscrète vers le jeune couple, alors que le blond lui lançait malgré lui un regard paniqué. Ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde mais l'auburn l'avait clairement vu. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser submerger à son tour.

**"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?** Demanda Sakura. **Tu es tout blanc."**

Au moins, elle continuait à s'enquérir de son état... Passé de perdu à oublié, sans plus aucun repère, le cerveau à ras bord, ne cessant de cligner des yeux, le coeur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa frêle poitrine, Deidara hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cet état d'esprit complètement ailleurs et fantomatique était de plus en plus fréquent, notamment depuis qu'il avait rencontré le père de sa petite amie.  
Sasori...Lorsque ce nom heurta le mur de son esprit, Deidara senti qu'il venait de cogner le coeur du problème de sa panique soudaine. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle...La rose se leva pour aller à pas rapides dans la cuisine.

Le blond avait quant à lui les neurones qui fonctionnaient à cent à l'heure. Si Sakura le laissait tomber...Comment pourrait-il revoir Sasori ? Cette question se grava dans son esprit en lettre de feu, et il se sentit à la fois transir et brûler, son sans couler une nouvelle oeillade vers Sasori, qui, le casque sur les oreilles -quand l'avait-il ajouté ?-, semblait s'être endormi devant son écran. Inconsciemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une situation sans issue, Deidara, haletant, glissa sa main dans sa poche. Sa peau effleura un objet métallique et froid qui fit bondir de son coeur de surprise. Il l'avait oublié, celui là.  
Sans réfléchir, il sortit le cadenas de sa poche, et, après s'être assuré que Sasori ne le regardait pas, le lâcha, ce qui eu bien entendu pour effet immédiat de faire tomber le cadenas au sol, avant de l'encastrer sous le canapé d'un coup de talon, juste au moment où Sakura sortait de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau, l'air parfaitement calme comparée à lui qui était véritablement dans tous ses états. En la voyant, il se leva brusquement, pour ne pas dire qu'il bondit du canapé, devenu pur mélange de déception, de colère, de tristesse et de dégoût.  
La rose l'interrogea du regard, étonnée, tandis que lui jetait toutes ses convictions sur le sol d'un revers de main.

**"J'm'en fout que tu sois plus sure.** Cracha-t-il, en rage. **Tu sais quoi, ça m'arrange. C'est fini."**

Sous les yeux hébétés de Sakura, tandis que Sasori, peu enclin à se mêler de leurs affaires, écoutait de la musique sur son ordinateur, il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première mise à jour ! ça en fait à présent, du boulot... Des hobbies, des passions, des mystères, tout ça à mettre en relation et en cohérence, c'est du boulot, mais c'est parce que je vous aime mes lecteurs :) **

**PS : Le chapitre a été relu vagement, j'était vachement impatiente de poster, désolée pour les fautes...**

**A Dimanche pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Entrevue

**Disclamer****: Personnages propriété exclusive de sieur Kishimoto.**

**Rating****: K+ pour l'instant**

**Pairing****: Définitivement Saso/Dei**

**Genre****: Romance, Humour (quoique…), un peu Angst**

**Résumé****: Les quatre premiers chapitres sont à votre disposition !**

**Note****: Chose promise, chose due, nous sommes dimanche soir et voici un nouveau chapitre de ****Sakura's Dad**** (je suis très inspirée ces derniers temps). Seulement, vous, bandes d'infidèles, êtes peu nombreux devant vos ordinateurs ! La fanfiction aurait-elle terminée ses beaux jours ? Il faut croire…**

**Playlist****:**

**- Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

**- Broken ft. Amy Lee ****– Seether**

**- Kuroi Namida – Anna Tsuchiya**

* * *

_L'air était lourd, le ciel gris, cependant, aucune pluie n'allait tomber sur Konoha, ni sur la région avoisinante. Une heure à présent que Deidara et Itachi, tout de noir vêtus, enracinaient dans la voiture du brun, bloqués sur l'autoroute. L'Uchiha battait sur le volant un rythme lent manifeste de son impatience tandis que Deidara avait gardé la même position depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture. Il regardait toujours dans le vide, les bras croisés autour de la taille, avec une respiration lente et régulière, rigide et stable.  
Au beau milieu de l'autoroute, les voitures, coincées dans un embouteillage sans précédent, vrombissaient de fureur et vibraient d'impatience._

_**« Il doit y avoir eu un accident. »**__ Soupira Itachi en posant son coude contre le rebord du carreau ouvert__._

_Les yeux de Deidara tiquèrent et brillèrent de nouveau, comme s'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Heureusement pour le brun, il n'en fut rien. Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, gêné. Il devait vraiment faire attention à l'hypersensibilité de son meilleur ami, s'il ne voulait pas qu'une fois que tout cela soit terminé, le blond ne décide de s'aérer le cerveau avec un flingue._

* * *

Le cadenas doré et brillant se balança devant les yeux grand ouverts de Deidara alors que Sasori, derrière le seuil de la porte, affichait un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Le bien qu'il tenait dans sa main brilla momentanément sous les lampes du couloir de l'immeuble, avant d'enfin se stabiliser.

**« ****C'est ça que tu viens récupérer ? »** Demanda l'auburn, sarcastique.

Le blond, craignant de rosir puérilement, déglutis silencieuse et tendis une main tremblante vers le cadenas. Mais au moment où il allait refermer sa main sur son bien, l'auburn, vraisemblablement d'humeur joueuse, se détourna et s'en alla avec la relique qui frôla les doigts de Deidara.

**« ****Allez, entre.**** »** L'invita Sasori, qui s'éloignait, une main dans la poche.

En voyant le géniteur de son ancienne petite amie s'en aller nonchalamment dans le salon, le blond hésita un quart de seconde, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines, avant de poser son pied dans l'entrée, rapidement suivi du deuxième. Les mains moites, tremblantes, et le dos secoué de frissons brulants qui lui glaçaient le sang dans les veines, il fermait la porte d'entrée quand Sasori, qui venait de poser une canette de Fanta sur la table basse tout en ouvrant la sienne, lui demandait, le faisant sursauter :

**« ****C'est le cadenas de Sid, hein ?**** »**

Deidara, en entrant dans le salon, relativement intimidé, hocha la tête. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître ce tout petit cadenas doré sur lequel était gravé un R majuscule qui avait appartenu à une des légendes du rock punk, Sid Vicious, qui avait entretenu une relation plus que tumultueuse avec Nancy Spungen. Sasori sourit doucement, avant de se concentrer sur sa canette, laissant à Deidara le temps de souffler. Quand l'auburn le fixait, il avait l'impression d'être sur ressort, comme une catapulte. Si jamais une corde lâchait, il pouvait involontairement casser quelque chose avec une rapidité foudroyante. D'ordinaire, les gens appelaient cela un réflexe. Il lui préférait le nom de nervosité.

**« ****Jeune, j'****étais**** très fan de ce groupe. **Lui révéla le père de Sakura après une gorgée de boisson, un brin nostalgique. **Quand j'****étais**** en troisième, ma petite sœur est née. J'ai insisté pour que mes parents l'appellent Nancy.**** »**

Se disant, il portait son regard sur le cadenas dont la chaîne doré était toujours entremêlé à ses doigts.

**« ****Comment ton grand-père se l'est procuré ?** Demanda l'Akasuna en jouant quelque peu avec l'objet métallique. **Il était plutôt ****âgé pour un fan des Sex Pistols.** »

Son raisonnement tenait debout. Ses parents, par exemple, avaient horreur de ce groupe dont la musique se caractérisait par la simplicité, l'anarchie mais aussi par la brutalité et la provocation. Une journée entière à écouter les Sex Pistols pouvait transformer un saint en assassin.

**« ****Je crois qu'il a acheté ce cadenas dans la rue...**Balbutia Deidara, les mains dans les poches, éternel reflexe nerveux. **Il nous avait dit qu'il appréciait sa forme mais n'en connaissais pas vraiment l'origine. »**

Tout en faisant tapoter son talon sur le sol pour écraser sa gêne, le dos légèrement courbé, le blond tacha rapidement de combler le silence.

**« ****Vous avez une sœur ?** Demanda-t-il après une inspiration.

**- J'avais. »** Se contenta de le corriger Sasori avant de reprendre une gorgée de soda.

Le blond androgyne se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, honteux et confus, et baissa la tête. Il venait de perdre son grand-père, et parler mort ne l'enchantait pas trop. Sasori le constata d'un œil presque étonné, avant de doucement tanner le cuir du canapé de la peau de sa main.

**« ****Allez vient t'asseoir,** ricana l'auburn, **je ne suis pas cannibale. »**

Le souffle de Deidara se coupa dans sa gorge et il dut déployer tous ses muscles thoraciques pour ne pas se mettre à tousser. Il secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et expira longuement. Après moult hésitations, le blond se résolu à s'assoir au bord du canapé, avant de prendre la canette qui lui était vraisemblablement destinée d'un bras tremblant et qui découvrait sa chair de poule, et de l'ouvrir tout en continuant de grelotter comme s'il était transi, alors qu'il brulait intérieurement.

**« ****Tu m'as l'air de bien te remettre de ta rupture.** Constata ensuite le géniteur de Sakura ironiquement, en voyant que son invité était aussi rouge que les pivoines de sa balconnière.

**- Bah...**Répondit Deidara dont la voix vacillait étrangement, sans quitter du regard l'aluminium de sa canette. **C'est la vie, non ?**

**- Va dire ça à mon ex-femme. »** Argua le roux en posant sa canette sur la table basse.

Deidara hocha la tête. Cette phrase lui rappela soudain à qui il avait affaire. C'était avant tout le père de Sakura, il avait donc eu une femme. L'androgyne ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi avait pu ressembler leur vie conjugale, avec la naissance de la petite Haruno, et une question le frappa alors.

**« Pourquoi vous l'avez quitté ? »** Demanda-t-il en osant enfin regarder son hôte dans les yeux.

Sasori, qui avait les yeux fermés, haussa un sourcil étonné avant de regarder son invité d'un air curieux. Un air relativement sérieux était peint sur les traits du visage de son hôte, si l'on omettait les tics nerveux de ses sourcils et ses joues roses.  
L'auburn ferma de nouveau les yeux et posa sa tête contre le canapé. Il y eu un silence de courte durée, et Deidara se demanda malgré tout s'il n'avait pas posé une mauvaise question. Cependant la réponse du roux fut la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait.

**« ****Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'****étais**** pas attiré par les femmes. Seulement Sakura était née, alors je me suis décidé à la prendre en charge. »**

Si Deidara avait regardé plus attentivement, il aurait peut-être pu voir le voile de tristesse qui se déposait sur le visage de l'auburn. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde, mais le fait était là. Seulement, à l'époque, il idéalisait bien trop Sasori pour croire que ce dernier ressentait de la tristesse ou une quelconque émotion négative. Il ne savait pas qu'il le blessait. Il ne le savait pas encore.

**« Révulsé ? »** Ironisa Sasori en regardant droit dans les yeux son invité d'un air méphistophélique.

Electrocuté par leur échange de regard, Deidara baissa la tête, redevenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de son hôte, et plongea son regard dans le trou de canette dans laquelle il pouvait voir luire la boisson dont il n'avait pas eu le courage de boire la moindre gorgée, sa gorge étant beaucoup trop nouée pour lui permettre ne serait-ce que de déglutir.

**« ****Heu, non...Enfin...Je crois que c'est peut-être mon cas...** Bégaya le jeune blond androgyne.

**- Arrête de rire, petit.**** »** Railla l'occupant des lieux.

Étonné, Deidara releva subitement la tête avant de diriger son regard vers son interlocuteur. Il failli bondir de surprise en voyant que ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui peut-être au-delà des frontières personnelles, dirigeant sa canette à moitié vide vers son nez, le regard sérieux.

**« ****J'avais 30 ans quand je l'ai quitté,** tempéra-t-il**, toi tu n'en a que 19, tu ne connais rien à l'amour, alors prend ton temps. »**

Sur ce, il retrouva sa posture initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé il y avait à peine trois secondes, et prit de nouveau une gorgée de boisson avant de dire en soupirant d'aise, les traits du visage presque apaisés :

**«** **Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille t'as quitt****é que tu dois perdre le moral. »**

Deidara baissa de nouveau la tête vers sa canette. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et des sueurs froides transperçaient sa nuque. Il posa sa main sur son front, avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il fit repasser derrière son oreille, et posa sa canette, remplie et ouverte, sur la table basse.

**« Je crois que je vais rentrer. »** Dit-il d'un air conciliant.

Envisageant de prendre la fuite aussi vite qu'il était possible de le faire sans pour autant se mettre à courir, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée. Seulement alors qu'il tendait sa main vers sa poignée, la voix de Sasori lui paralysa le poignet.

**« ****Hé, gamin, tu oublies encore ton cadenas.**** »**

Deidara secoua la tête et posa avec fermeté sa main sur la poignée. Les yeux fermés et un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, sa voix, presque sûre d'elle, s'éleva en même temps qu'il abaissait la poignée pour ouvrir la porte :

**« ****Je viendrais le récupérer une autre fois, si ça ne vous dérange... »**

La main ferme de Sasori se posa sur la porte d'entrée et la referma sans impunité, coupant en pleine phrase Deidara qui bascula en avant et manqua de peu de se cogner contre la porte. Il leva les yeux vers Sasori, qui, le regard dur et sévère, lui tendais le « bijou ».

**« ****Je crois que tu ne comprends pas.** Cracha-t-il sans la moindre once de subtilité. **Je t'ai laissé entrer pour que tu le récupère.**** »**

Deidara posa ses mains moites dont le bout des doigts était gelé sur celle, brulante, de Sasori, et la repoussa légèrement vers le torse de ton hôte, en lui quémandant, à voix basse, les yeux mi-clos et le regard vague, un sourire triste sur les lèvres :

**« ****Alors gardez-le, pour que je vienne le récupérer encore.**** »**

Le cœur de Sasori fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, Deidara sortit. La main de l'auburn se rua alors sur la poignée, et il failli l'ouvrir de nouveau, mais après une grande inspiration, il ne put se résoudre à céder à la pulsion. Il expira en un hoquet, comme s'il était au bord des sanglots, et, la douleur peinte sur le visage, s'adossa à la porte, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, à moitié inconscient.  
Il se roula en boule comme un enfant de dix ans apeuré au fond de sa chambre dans laquelle il est seul à voir monstre et fantôme, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, les bras croisés autour de ses jambes, le métal froid du cadenas lui transperçant la peau.  
Sa respiration devenait laborieuse, et il craint un instant de faire une crise d'hyperventilation, alors qu'une voix résonnait dans sa tête.  
_Sasori…Dieu a un plan._  
Les yeux rouges, l'Akasuna leva la tête. Sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur, une photographie de sa grand-mère en noir et blanc le regardait d'un air doux, bien qu'un éclat de sévérité brille dans ses yeux plissés. Sur le cadre d'ébène de la photo trônait sa croix argentée.

**« ****Ne me regarde pas comme ça...**Ricana Sasori en essuyant ses yeux, comme au bord de la folie**. Où il était Dieu, dans ma vie ? Quand mes parents m'ont déposé chez toi pour Noël et qu'ils sont morts avec ma petite sœur dans un accident de voiture parce qu'ils cherchaient un cadeau pour moi, il était où, Dieu ? Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'****étais**** attiré par les hommes, il était où ? Quand j'ai appris que j'****étais**** stérile et que par conséquent Sakura n'était pas ma fille, il était où, Dieu ? Et quand sa mère m'a quitté parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec un homme qui ne lui donnerais jamais d'enfant, il était où, Dieu, encore ? »**

Sasori avait perdu depuis longtemps la Foi. Il continuait de faire ses prières et lisaient la Bible, mais depuis longtemps, il n'était plus guidé par le courage de Judith qui décapitait Holopherne, il n'avait plus la force des martyrs qui enduraient les tortures des Romains, la bravoure de David allant livrer combat contre Goliath, tout ça n'était plus en lui depuis bien des années. Et pourtant, à force de feindre d'y croire, à force d'exercices pour conserver sa crédibilité auprès de sa grand-mère, seule tutrice qu'il ait eue, il avait fini par s'accrocher malgré tout à ce mince fil d'araignée qui l'empêcher de sombrer dans le gouffre du désespoir.  
Mais à présent, il se sentait de nouveau glisser vers le fond, attiré dans le vide éthéré par un démon tout fait d'or et de lumière, seul coin de paradis dans l'enfer qui l'attendait plus bas. Un démon nommé Deidara.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._

Jamais Deidara n'avait couru aussi vite jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, même lorsqu'il était en retard pour les cours. Jamais il n'avait bravé la pluie avec autant d'impunité, même lorsque que Sakura l'attendait. Il cogna avec l'énergie du désespoir sur le carreau de la porte, avant que le chauffeur ne lui cède l'entrée. Une fois qu'il fut accepté dans la gorge du monstre de transport quasiment vide en ce milieu de journée pluvieuse, il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux, trempé jusqu'aux os, frigorifié, tremblant comme une feuille, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes brulantes au fond des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Je vous l'accorde, c'est très court, mais l'histoire vient de faire un bond en avant ! Et oui, le chapitre d'avant n'était qu'un prologue à celui-ci ! Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je n'ai aucune exigence à faire, je vous rappelle que vous, lecteurs, êtes les seuls capables de faire avancer une fanfiction ! Alors laisser des commentaires (construits un minimum se serait bien), des critiques (construit un minimum c'est ****primordial****!), et surtout des suggestions (, c'est vous qui l'écrivez ! laissez courir votre imagination !) pour que nous, les auteurs, puissions-nous améliorer et surtout continuer le plus rapidement possible ! Plus vite on a de reviews, plus vite on écrit, promis !**


	6. Pensées

**Disclamer : Personnages propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating/Pairing/Genre/Résumé : cf. Chapitres précédents**

**Note : Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Sakura's Dad, qui, de mes deux fictions en cours, est de loin la plus attendue. Un grand remerciement à vous qui continuez à me suivre, et en particulier aux nombreux lecteurs qui m'ont relancés durant ces quelques semaines. Ah, et la nouvelle présentation du site déchire.**

**Les dialogues en gras, c'est que pour embêter.**

**Guide de lecture : Gras : Note et dialogues. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas idiots mais j'aime bien l'effet.**

_Italique : Flash-back, et flash-back uniquement. Y compris en plein milieu d'un chapitre._

**Playlist : Layla – Eric Clapton**

**Jenny – The Click Five**

**Savin' Me –Nickelback**

**Your love is my drug – Ke$ha**

**Monster - Skillet**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**« Tu es sur que tu veux y aller ? »**

La seule réponse de Deidara fut un sourire tendu ajouté à un petit rire ironique qui laissa échapper une bouffée opaline dans l'air froid de décembre. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Quoique. Il avait repassé son jean et mis son t-shirt à clou, celui-là même qu'il ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions, et avait même fait l'effort de se coiffer. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait un peu envie d'y aller. Après tout, Itachi avait été clair : s'il ne voulait pas, ils n'y allaient pas. Mais le blond n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une soirée à proprement parler, aussi avait-il -peut-être- envie de découvrir cette pratique adolescente qui lui était totalement inconnue, quand bien même il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Itachi s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa parka et n'insista pas. De toutes les manières, ils étaient déjà dans la rue, tout près de l'arrivée. Rebrousser chemin maintenant serait idiot.  
C'était dans la belle demeure d'Hinata, la ravissante petite amie d'Itachi, qu'aurait lieu la petite fête. Deidara et son ami ténébreux seraient là en touristes complets. Omis Hinata, ils ne connaissaient personne, enfin, presque. Mais la Hyûuga tenait à faire cette soirée, et tenait surtout à ce que sa moitié y soit. Raison pour laquelle elle avait presque supplié Deidara de venir, même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches. Si le blond venait, le brun n'aurait plus aucun argument pour sécher la soirée. Les parents de la jeune fille n'étaient pas là –week-end en Angleterre, apparemment-, aussi s'était-elle permis d'organiser l'anniversaire d'une amie, dans SA maison.  
Normal, quoi.  
Deidara continuait à s'interroger sur le principe de « prêter » sa maison quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense grillage du domaine, dont l'unique vue suffisait à retirer toute envie ou idée de cambriolage, ou autre effraction. Itachi et Deidara furent accueillis dans le domaine par des cris féminins loufoques :

**« C'est Itachi !**

**Wouhouuh, Itachiiii ! »**

Deidara éclata franchement de rire et se plia en deux, peinant à se retenir, ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention sur lui tandis qu'Itachi se mordait la lèvre, tentant de conserver sa dignité. Peine perdue. "C'est qui avec lui ? - Y a quelqu'un avec lui !" Disaient les filles postées à la fenêtre du salon, en train de guetter l'arrivée du petit ami de leur hôte. En effet, le grillage était entouré d'un monceau incroyable de plantes et de végétaux, raison pour laquelle il était difficile de savoir qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Hinata vint leur ouvrir et s'excusa humblement :

**- Il faut pardonner Karin, elle est déjà défoncée.**

Voilà qui s'annonce fort bien, soupira intérieurement Deidara. Ils traversèrent le long chemin pavé, admirant la grande fontaine du jardin à l'herbe parfaitement coupée, montèrent la dizaine de marches du perron, avant d'entrer, de retirer leur chaussures et d'aller saluer les invités déjà sur place.  
Deidara était plutôt craintif. A par Tenten, ce n'était que des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler, et franchement hystériques : Tayuya, la rouquine, Karin, -qui avait du cannabis en bouche et qui était donc déjà défoncée- de la même couleur de cheveux mais plus coiffée et portant des lunettes, la jolie Konan aux cheveux bleus nuit, et Tenten. Itachi présenta ainsi son amie avant que tous les deux ne se replient dans la cuisine pour manger les parts de pizza qu'Hinata leur avait gracieusement laissé, et réchauffé –merci godiche, se retint de dire Deidara-. Tous les deux conversèrent et Itachi demanda au blond de lui faire part de ses premières impressions. A sa grande surprise, la première chose que lui dit le punk était qu'il trouvait Konan vachement mignonne. Cette pensée le soulagea car il commençait à croire que cette amourette avec le père de Sakura était franchement sérieuse. Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, les autres invités arrivèrent. Et Deidara se défit proprement. Des idiots complets. Ils entraient en riant stupidement et retiraient leurs chaussures sans cesser de faire un boucan monstre. Hidan avait une fois dit à Deidara qu'on pouvait deviner le quotient intellectuel de quelqu'un à son rire. Ce qu'il voyait tendait à lui faire croire que c'était vrai. Itachi rit sous cape en voyant le visage de son ami se défaire de la sorte, ce qui poussa le blond à lui donner un coup dans le dos. C'était précisément à ce moment-là qu'il sentit qu'il s'était mis dans une situation beaucoup plus mauvaise que ce qu'il croyait.  
Et cette impression se renforça lorsqu'Hinata leur dit qu'ils allaient festoyer dans la cave.

Le domaine Hyûuga était, du point de vue de Deidara en tout cas, un bunker. Il y avait de quoi faire sa vie rien qu'en restant dans la cave, quand bien même il y faisait humide et poussiéreux. Il y avait un petit salon, une salle de projection, des toilettes, une petite cuisine et un cagibi. Un appartement, quoi ! La multitude s'entassa dans le salon, bourrée de trois canapés, avec quelques chaises de ci de là. Itachi et Deidara se replièrent dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une petite porte qui –sans rire- menait à l'extérieur par le biais d'un passage secret. On en revenait à la théorie du bunker.

Bien que certains aient ramenés des boissons et qu'Hinata ait décidé de commander des pizzas, on s'ennuyait ferme. Et Deidara et Itachi n'étaient pas les seuls à le penser. On ne disait presque rien. Alors, le premier joint, roulé par Karin –évidemment-, circula dans la pièce, et Deidara, malgré les réticences d'Itachi qui était « sain de corps et d'esprit », ne se priva pas pour y goûter, voir la fumée grise sortir de sa bouche comme un serpent dansant le faisant franchement rire. L'Uchiha ne sut pas vraiment si c'était parce que le blond en avait envie ou parce que le cannabis l'avait déridé qu'il avait décidé d'aller parler à Konan, tapisse dans un coin, sur une chaise longue, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone dernier cri à écran tactile. Deidara vit qu'elle était en conversation active avec un certain « Yahiko 3 », et utilisa le cœur à la fin du nom pour engager la conversation.

**- C'est ton copain ?**

Konan leva les yeux vers lui, rit timidement avant de dire :

**- Non, pas du tout.**

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Non, mais à voir la tête qu'elle faisait, elle aimerait bien qu'il le soit. Deidara n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de la même oreille. Après avoir mangé, Konan et Deidara partagèrent une bière, tandis que Karin roulait une autre « cigarette ». Et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, sous les yeux de Tenten et Itachi qui discutaient entre eux, tout alla en empirant. Personne n'avait réellement envie de se saouler ce soir. L'alcool déliait seulement les langues. Ils s'échangèrent quelques blagues que tout le monde avait déjà entendu, et même Deidara participa à la conversation, en en déclamant une d'une part alors que tout l'auditoire la connaissait, mais aussi pour rire à celle de Tayuya. Il ajouta trois secondes après :

**- Je rigole juste pour te faire plaisir en fait.**

Et la multitude explosa de rire. Au fur et à mesure, Deidara prit de la vodka, de la manzana –il termina les deux bouteilles à lui tout seul-, pour s'achever sur de la bière.

Ce fut quand il dit à Karin à voix haute de se « dépêcher de rouler » car il avait la diarrhée et envie de se soulager qu'Hinata comprit que le blond était définitivement bourré. Karin avait commencé à relever depuis longtemps les signes avant-coureurs : le blond ne se tenait pas droit, débitait des paroles incohérentes et se collait à Konan sur sa chaise longue-, mais pour elle aussi, ç'avait été le déclic. Konan haussa les sourcils, se leva et somma au blond de s'en aller, ce à quoi il répondit :

**- Ça va, je peux encore me retenir !**

Mais la bleue n'était plus en confiance, aussi se tint-elle le plus loin possible de lui, dans la mesure du possible sur une chaise commune. Hinata remonta donc et s'en alla prévenir Itachi, qui était fatigué et se préparait déjà à dormir. Le brun bondit et s'en alla trouver son ami en bas, mais au moment où il arrivait, Deidara débitait déjà des insanités. Plus précisément, il regardait Tenten, et lui disait ouvertement :

-** J'ai fait une tentative de suicide ! Dans ma baignoire ! C'était trop marrant !**

Et il explosait de rire sur ces mots. Itachi remarqua vite que son meilleur ami surjouait un peu. En effet il n'était pas bourré au point de faire un coma éthylique mais assez pour que l'effet de la boisson se ressente et excuse les idioties qu'il balançait sans peine à la multitude. Tenten était en état de choc profond face à la révélation.  
Itachi traversa la pièce, s'excusa, et prit son ami par le bras. Hinata vint l'aider qu'il sortit de la cave :

**- Les bourrées, dans la chambre de mes parents.**

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, malgré le fait que les Hyûuga aient au moins deux chambres d'amis. Aussi commencèrent-ils à soutenir le blond jusqu'à l'étage, qui ne marchait plus droit du tout. Quand ils le lâchèrent pour qu'Hinata ouvre la porte de la chambre, il s'écroula lamentablement, malgré ses efforts pour tenir debout. Itachi s'approcha de son ami, et quand il l'aida à se relever, Deidara dit, la voix oscillante et chevrotante :

**- Mais tu sais Itachi, si je fais ça, c'est de ta faute ! Parce que tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé seul alors que je suis fou de toi depuis trois ans ! Et tu le sais !**

Hinata ouvrit la porte et aida son compagnon à porter Deidara jusqu'au lit. Puis elle sorti, laissant le soin au brun de déshabiller Deidara pour lui permettre de dormir tranquillement. Le blond, lui, ne s'arrêta pas là :

**- Vous m'abandonnez tous ! Tous, autant que vous êtes ! Toi, Hidan, Grand-père ! Et même Sasori !**

Il éclata alors en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras d'Itachi.

**- Nous y sommes…** Dit le brun en secouant la tête, épuisé.

Deidara se laissa aller aux larmes. Il pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Hinata ramena un seau qu'elle posa à côté du lit de Deidara, tandis qu'Itachi le bordait. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son ami et mit un peu de musique. Dès les premières notes, Deidara rendit tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Itachi appela sa compagne au secours et tandis que le blond se vidait les tripes, ils retiraient les draps, qu'ils posèrent dans un coin de la pièce après les avoir parfumés. Ils feraient une machine le lendemain. Après avoir tout vidé dans le seau, Deidara se recoucha, dans les bras d'Itachi, encore. Hinata savait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, et qu'elle serait de trop. En fait, ils ne dirent rien. La présence suffisait. Deidara demanda juste, d'une voix faible :

**- Il va venir, Sasori, hein ?**

**- Mais oui, mais oui…**

Le blond sourit comme un enfant et s'endormit sur cette certitude, se laissant porter par la musique.  
Il s'éveilla seul. Itachi était parti. Sasori n'était pas venu.  
Le soleil entrait avec clarté dans la chambre dans les tons du blanc, du gris et du marron –les Hyûuga étaient très modernes-, éclairant chaque grain de poussière qui voletait dans les airs. Allongé, entre deux verres d'eau trônant sur les tables de chevet, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, sinon son vide intérieur. Il ne pensait à rien, n'avait aucun air musical en tête, aucune envie. Il se laissa aller dans les draps blancs. Cette architecture monochrome et moderne, neutre, sans sentiments, conformait encore plus son ressenti. Les couleurs fades le regardaient sans comprendre, les meubles sans émotions étaient imperméable aux restes. Au milieu de cette pièce qui ne ressentait rien, lui-même se sentait déserté par les sentiments.  
Malgré les deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
Le blond se traina jusqu'à la table de chevet, où il prit le grand verre d'eau qu'il engloutit d'une traite, et réitéra l'opération avec son frère jumeau qui se trouvait sur l'autre table. Il ne savait pas qui avait mis ces verres là, mais il l'en remerciait franchement. L'attention lui alla droit au cœur. Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir, et descendit du lit, s'en allant ouvrir la porte. C'était Tayuya. Elle avait dormi à la cave, et montait voir qui dormait encore. Tout le monde, omis Deidara, apparemment.  
Tous les deux se firent un café qu'ils partagèrent en riant, en attendant que chacun s'éveille. Aussitôt levés, et la plupart s'en allèrent sans piper mot, enfin, après avoir pris une tasse de café, cela allait de soi.

En début d'après-midi, Hinata, Itachi se retrouvaient seuls. Deidara prit sa douche, pendant qu'Itachi et Hinata, en bon couple, s'occupaient de la maison –en fait, cela impliquait seulement de mettre les draps dans la machine et de les étendre ensuite-.

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur le corps de Deidara le remit face à sa solitude. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais étrangement, n'y parvenait pas. La soirée d'hier l'avait confronté à ce qu'il tentait d'oublier : Sasori. Sasori, qu'il avait désespérément tenté de rayer de sa mémoire chaque jour depuis qu'il avait laissé son cadenas là-bas. Il ne se sentait plus la force d'aller le récupérer. Il ne se sentait plus la force de revoir ces yeux marrons brillant entouré de grands cils, cette chevelure de soie, ce visage si finement sculpté qu'il lui ferait tourner la tête. Le blond se tint les cheveux et se replia sur lui-même. Son corps était secoué de sanglot, mais aucune larme ne voulait sortir.

- **Deidara !** l'appela Itachi. **On mange !**

* * *

Sasori faisait tourner le cadenas autour de son doigt. L'écran était allumé devant lui, et le clavier demandait attention. « Puppet » faisait déjà une cinquantaine de pages, et ce n'était pas mal du tout. Le rouquin avait même une idée de la fin. Mais rien ne lui revenait.

La cigarette à moitié entamée se consumait seule dans son cendrier rouge, à côté d'une tasse de café, rouge elle aussi. Sasori aimait le rouge. La couleur la plus puissante qui était selon lui. Elle ne perdait jamais sa force, son ton, peu importait la lumière qui l'éclairait, le rouge restait le rouge. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre à quel point il résonnait dans toutes les langues. _Red_. _El rojo. Aka. Rot. _

Tout en la prenant, Sasori se creusa le cerveau. Il en fit le tour, traversa ses deux hémisphères, s'en alla même jusqu'au cervelet, mais rien ne lui revenait. Le fichier de son second livre, « Hallelujah », était lui aussi ouvert, mais c'était peine perdue. Il continuait de jouer avec le cadenas. Puis il posa sa tasse sur son bureau, et jeta le cadenas à son côté, avant de se taper ta tête sur le bureau. Il coula un regard à son téléphone. L'éditeur n'allait pas tarder à lui mettre la pression. Il entendait l'oiseau battre des ailes pour venir se heurter à sa fenêtre. C'était sûr et certain.

Sakura ne venait pas ce week-end. Il serait donc seul, encore une fois, à se morfondre dans son apparemment.

L'écrivain se leva, reprit sa cigarette qu'il débarrassa de la cendre en trop, et tout en la fumant, se dirigea vers sa filmothèque. L'Akasuna avait une centaine de films, dont de grands classiques du cinéma. Il se demanda s'il devait continuer à se forcer à pondre des lignes, ou s'il se payait deux heures de bon temps fictif face à un film qu'il avait déjà vu, vu, et revu. Son doigt passa sur l'étagère des Quentin Tarantino, repassa encore, avant que finalement, il ne retourne s'assoir son siège. Il posa son pied sur le bureau et poussa, avant de tourner en rond, comme un enfant qui découvrait les joies du fauteuil à roulettes.

Il s'en retourna finalement au bureau. Il avait eu beau faire une demi-centaine de tour, il en était toujours au même point.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa tasse, à laquelle le cadenas s'était accroché. Le rouge et le doré s'alliaient étonnamment bien, et cette pensée lui fit marquer une autre pause. Puis il prit le cadenas et le balança par-dessus son épaule.

Il détestait le doré. Il détestait cette couleur clinquante qui accrochait le regard, à en arracher la rétine et qui brulait le cerveau. Même le soleil était doré. C'était écœurant.

Peut-être téléphoner lui ferais du bien. Parler à des gens lui changerait les idées et l'aiderait à repartir de l'avant. Oui. Essayer d'avoir une vie sociale. C'était une excellente idée.  
Mais qui appeler ? Orochimaru ? Certainement pas. Ce vieux fou était certainement en train de disséquer un serpent pour tenter d'acquérir la jeunesse éternelle (?). Minato peut-être ? L'entraineur sportif avait bien un peu de temps à lui accorder. Ou alors sa femme Kushina, avec qui Sasori entretenait une bonne relation –amicale, cela allait de soi. Minato deviendrait un éclair jaune et le carboniserais autrement-. Asuma ? Non, il devait être très occupé avec son nouveau-né. Ses lointains cousins les Sabaku No ? Il n'avait que faire des relations familiales. Son choix se porta vers Minato : il n'avait aucune envie de faire le tour de son répertoire. Mais l'appeler…pour quoi lui dire ? Rien, certainement. Il finit par raccrocher sans avoir composé le numéro.

La situation allait de mal en pire. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait. Il fallait qu'il oublie qu'il était seul dans son appartement, en train de se morfondre devant son écran. Il fallait qu'il oublie le doré de la chevelure de Deidara, ses yeux bleus cernés de noir, ce petit air arrogant qu'il affichait constamment. Il le fallait.  
Il se gratta le front. Il avait tant envie de le revoir que ça en devenait inquiétant. Mais cet idiot ne reviendrait certainement pas. Et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le contacter, cette probabilité allait augmenter. En ce bas monde, il fallait tout faire soi-même.

La sonnerie retentit. Sasori sursauta.  
Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et tous ses poils se levèrent. Un frisson brulant traversa l'ensemble de son corps, et il déglutit. C'est lui, pensa-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. C'est lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand sans réfléchir.

**- Bonjour, oncle Sasori.**

C'était Gaara, casque sur les oreilles, téléphone en main. Formidable. Le visage de Sasori se ferma plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

**- Oh bonjour,** dit-il. **Tu viens récupérer tes livres, je suppose.**

L'auburn hocha la tête, aussi Sasori retira le hoquet de la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement et permettre à son neveu d'entrer. Comme le voulait la règle, Gaara retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il retira ensuite sa veste qu'il accrocha sur le portemanteau, et jeta casque et téléphone sur le canapé.

- **Ils sont dans la chambre de Sakura, à l'étage.**

Gaara hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Sasori le regarda disparaître, mécontent.  
Cette empafée aurait tout de même pu faire l'effort de rendre ses livres elle-même, pensa rageusement l'Akasuna. Cette maison n'est pas un moulin.

Le téléphone de l'auburn émit une vibration.  
_Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Gaara laisse son téléphone sur le canapé ? Pourquoi son téléphone avait-il vibré à ce moment précis. Et surtout, pourquoi Sasori, poussé par une monotonie maladive qui le rendait curieux de chaque chose pouvait égayer son existence, appuya sur le bouton central du téléphone ?  
_Le nom de Deidara s'afficha.  
Sasori fit un bond et recula de trois pas.

**- Oncle Sasori, l'appela Gaara à l'étage, je ne les trouve pas !**

**- Vraiment,** répondit le roux en se grattant la tête. **Regarde dans la mienne, ou dans la bibliothèque !**

Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. L'Akasuna saisit compulsivement le téléphone, et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. L'écran s'alluma, et l'auburn, peu à l'aise avec la technologie, tenta de l'ouvrir.  
Foutus jeunes et leur technologie. Pourtant, il suffisait de faire coulisser son doigt sur l'écran. Vite, une feuille et un stylo. Il arracha une feuille à l'imprimante, mais trouver un stylo fut une autre affaire. Il en trouva un sous la table basse, mais qui ne marchait déjà plus. Au final il écrivit le numéro sur son texte –pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plutôt-, avant de le réduire et retourner à sa place.

Gaara redescendit, ses livres en main.

**- Sympa, ces téléphones,** dit Sasori en tendant l'appareil, l'air de rien, impassible. **Je pense m'en acheter un dans quelques temps.**

**- Toi ?** rit Gaara en reprenant son bien, intrigué. **C'est à peine si tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur.**

**- Ça suffit,** répondit Sasori sur le même ton.

Il le mit cordialement à la porte, après lui avoir offert une canette. Puis il tomba par terre, au bord de l'apoplexie, et il posa ses mains sur son visage.  
Bon sang ! Il y avait peut-être bien un dieu, un enfer, un ciel, enfin, quelque chose en ce bas monde qui lui avait tendu la main ! Enfin !  
En ce bas-monde, il fallait tout faire soi-même. Mais parfois, un coup de main pouvait s'avérer confortable.

* * *

**Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment inspirée pour la partie "Sasori" du chapitre, et je pense que ça se ressens. J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.  
Raison pour laquelle, encore une fois, comme à la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous demande des suggestions. Cette fic vous plaira d'autant plus si certaines idées viennent de vous, quand bien même vous aimez être surpris par les auteurs.**


End file.
